Humanity's 2nd last stand
by RedSquadron
Summary: In 2029, after a mission failure that caused a portal storm, Colonel Jackson of the USS starship Stretegus along with the wrest of the Tau'ri are forced to fight for their civilization's survival when humans, the flood, The Citadel races, the Replicators, Cylons, the Combine, the "Old Wraith Republic", and the Covenant attempt to take over the local galaxies. Galactic free for all.
1. Back story, tech, and review replys

_**This is just an intro chapter that goes over the back story, technology and reviews. To see the first chapter, just skip this intro 'chapter' if your that kind of person.**_

* * *

_**IMPORTANT: The story is being re-written. But, if you still want to read this story, it will remain. Anyways, The new story will be the same plot, (improved to be more realistic, obviously) same characters but with better grammar and Betas.**_ The new story will be renamed/ remade as: The Infamous Shift. Look it up in my story line-up. (But, please due be careful, as a lot of my other stories are just... Bad. lol)

* * *

**Really annoying Author's notes that will make you** **crazy:**

**...**

There was a huge void between the technology available to SG1 and the UNSC, but thanks to the Asguard Library (of knowledge and stuff) that was given to the Tau'ri at the extinction of the asgaurd, the potential gap between the two factions has been shortened by a lot. While the Tua'ri (Earth born humans/Nations of Earth) have access to this knowledge, it will still take a very long time for the stuff to be integrated into their ships, or computers due to the extreme expenses and resources that are required to create this technology. the only tech right now that is affordable and worth producing is the Asguard beam weapons and the Energy beams along with a few other stuff.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Stargate/Halo series that i used at all in this story. All rights belong to their proper owners._** _**i realize i may not be as original with this fanfic as i may think. so if there is a similar story out there, no plagiarism was intended. and btw, writing a story on here with a Kindle really sucks. trust me, this comes with experience and lots of auto correct errors.**_

_**Constructive Criticism is welcome. In fact, i would rather get some detailed NEGATIVES about my story than a simple "good job" or "Great!". no one can improve without a little bit of overly blunt honesty. please give me any ideas if you want, to help keep things fresh for me... sorry if you keep getting alerts about updates. i'm just making corrections and stuff, you know, fixing up the impurities. like roasting a bagel over an open fire.**_

_**Also, the idea for this story to either stay a single Xover or a multi Xover is still up for ideas. if you don't or do want this to become a multi crossover, please PM me to let me know. i realize that some don't like it when there is too much Scifi with their side of fries. BETA READERS REQUESTED.**_

* * *

**Tech 'n Story Stuff for Halo**

halo crossover takes place 1.5 years after the human covenant war, about one year before master chief was found on the forerunner planet. The Halo portion takes place in an alternate story line/Universe were the original covenant at last minute manages to make some massive technological advances and once again is a threat to not only man kind but sangheili (Elites) alike.

**Technological advances**: mostly miscellaneous stuff like stronger lasers faster seraph (the covenant star fighters) and more advanced shields. New weapons are being developed, but have not been put into operation as they are still new, and unstable prototypes. The UNSC also has made some advances, like the INFINITY class dreadnoughts (only one has been built, and is still under construction, but is also in partial use of defending earth) and the ability to use weaker shields and much stronger titanium armor alloys.

**Stargate Story stuff:** stargate sg1 crossover takes place at the very end of the stargate series, with Earth at war with the Lucian Alliance, a mostly even war with earth winning the most battles so far. not sure if there actually is a war or not in the actual tv show between the Lucians and earth. there are some off world military colonies. they are used to test military equipment and weapons, or to simply enlist new soldiers from that world. Thanks to a trade agreement with four primitive planets, there has been an agreement that the Unas, or the people of that world will help provide man power or mine ores to help speed up production. This system has boosted Daedalus class production of a single ship from one month to a week. all advanced technologies are installed back on earth after they are built off world.

The MT-218 is double the size of a Daedalus in width and triple in length. they are begining to become mass produced in the Oort cloud in the solar system.

**Technological advances: **The production of the TP-453 has begun. the TP-453 is basically the first drop ship of the Tau'ri (Humans of Earth) and is capable of holding two tanks an osprey, a helicopter or 50 soldiers. not all at once, of course. the TP is also armed with one Rail gun turret to allow for some self defense against enemy troops. it is also armed with much stronger Ancient shields and Asgard engines to make it Capable of hyperspace. The ship is shaped similar to a rectangle, mostly resembling a BC-304, except without the hangers on the sides, and the rail guns or other weapons. There is a deck on top of the ship to allow space for a cockpit and other necessities. There is also a new Carrier ship MT-218 (multitasker model 218) that is a large ship about the size of a Ha'tak that holds ships, F-302's, TP-453's, and a massive payload of weapons. it is great in a fight, invasions of Lucian and Go'uld planets and is also good for bombarding planets without completely destroying the atmosphere. One is owned by the U.S. (mostly), France and Britain while the one half that is still under construction is owned by a collection of European and Asian countries including china, Korea, India, Russia, etc. The act of using a ship as a tool for warfare on the planet's surface is strictly forbidden and the effects of using one are extreme, including but not limited to the liquidation of all ships owned by that country, and a fine of fifteen trillion dollars, since that country has just released one of the biggest secrets of the world onto the sensitive ears of the Earth public. AC-304's and BC-304's are now being mass produced thanks to a trade agreement with some former Go'uld slaves and Unas. The AC-304 is basically a BC-304 except with a smaller crew, but a much larger payload of fighters (F-302's), Nukes and Asgard Beam weapons. It is also called the 'Mark-II BC-304', or simply Attack cruiser. it was designed to combat Lucain Ha'tak with as much force as possible. There are rumors of a new ship being developed by a new European alliance as well, but nobody outside of the alliance knows anything about it.

**This story combines a lot of popular video game/Tv shows from separate universes. The first two are quite obvious, and are stated in the story stat thing. The others though, you will have to read to find out yourself. They are all combining through the anomaly, a portal storm on the galactic scale, except the most similar of universes will actually blend together, while the most different will only be accessible through special teleportation device which are all inaccessible to the Tau'ri or the UNSC/Covenant. but who said there aren't other... certain**

Fleetcom = new Tau'ri fleet communications system. works sort of like a smaller, more mobile military internet.

FLEETCOM(Fleet command) = UNSC fleet command. commands the UNSC fleet. how redundant.

**LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE:** this story was not written with a realistic story in mind. for example, half the actions that have taken place in this story would take months for things to be decided, and the government usualy doesnt send out a dozen or so military vessels for no reason to go on some expedi- actualy... im getting a little ahead of myself... you never saw that.

No (major) characters from the original series will be in the stories, as I am horrible at characterization. I would only get people pissed off if I attempted to re-make O'Neil or some one else from the show. to avoid that issue, I simply set the time set in the story to 15 years in the future, where SG1 would still be either all retired, or still flying the Hammond in space as another patrol ship.

**Review responses:**

_RAGNAR28190; Yea, The MT class is literally brand new. It's meant to be a ship used for multiple purposes, as stated, planetary bombing, space battles, and the such. It is double in width, and tripple in length compared to the BC/AC class. Speaking of which, those ships are being mass produces as stated in the 'Tech stuff' portion of the first chapter. They are being mass produced through a trade agreement between four different primitive worlds. We give them food/cloths/ small bits of really old useless tech that is obsolete to us and we get workers that are payed minimum wage. It is also stated that the MT-218's are being built in the Oort cloud, that is all around our solar system. It is said to be rich in water and ores, perfect for mining and setting up space ship construction areas without the public eye seeing any of it. Another thing; The Staff shots are ineffective, as their rate of fire is incredibly slow. The shots travel slow as well, and it is impossible to use as stealth. Therefore, the Traditional projectile system is kicking butt once again. If anything, We'd probably use militarized lasers as they are by standard silent, and instant... but they are slow-killing, making incapacitating an enemy long, and painful. There are some Energy weapons that are used by the Tau'ri, like that Kull beam shot thing. That weapon has been modified into an energy 'Shield breaker', depleeting shields in one or two shots. (it also works as a Zat). Due to the Staff weapon's somewhat bad accuracy, It would not be a very effective Gatling gun, as most Gatling guns are incredibly fast, and require few barrels (only 6? not sure) and would need to be very fast to get ready to shoot again. this is what the Tau'ri are using in land battles with helecopters/tanks/etc: /yYQlYocoFzo_

_**StargateFFWriter;**_  
**_"intereseting story_**

**_I thought it was the Free Jaffa by now, since they already defeated the Go'auld_**

**_does AC stand for aircraft carrier?_**

**_the year should be 2552 at least in the Halo universe_**

**_wonder exactly what the UNSC will do to Callahan."_**

_Yea, I made a mistake with the jaffa thingy, heh._

_AC-304 stands for Assault craft. It is literally a BC-304, except more better equipped for war, with maximum-best armor/ weapons/ tech available._

_The date in the halo Universe is literally a year and a half just after the events at the ark took place. And as for Callahan, you're going to have to read to find that one :D._


	2. the monument of all my sins

**_The story is being re-written as "The Infamous Shift". _**

**_If you want to find it, just search it up, or look in my story line-up. _**

**_(This was the fastest way to improve this story, without wasting so many hours just to fix it)._**

(Just be careful of what you read, as some of the stories in there are shit)

* * *

Chapter one; gratification for the home invasion

**Personnel: **Colonel Thomas A. Jackson

**- **Of the USS starship STRETEGUS & co

**Time: **August 24th, 2029 A.D.

**Location: **Edge of Earth's satellite field and brand new defence grid

* * *

Colonel Thomas A. Jackson struggled to reach the armory as soon as possible, his legs failing to hold up his weight thanks to the failing gravity fields. Another explosion shook Jackson off his feet, causing him to once again struggle to get back up. As Jackson got to his feet, he took his chances and dove for the wide-open armory door. The ship shook, metal ripped, and the ship exploded into billions of pieces Just as Thomas's compartment sealed shut. He was locked in, he couldn't get out even if he wanted to suffocate himself in the vacuum of space.

He broke down in the corner if the room, and cried for his friends, his family who had probably not survived this. He only had survived, because he was in one of the ship's 'Emergency compartments', a room built to withstand re-entry. They were there to protect people if they couldn't make it to the escape pods. But... that didn't matter now. All he could do was wait, as he and the remains of his ship, the _STRETEGUS _crumbled, and fell back to earth. Tom made it his vow from then on to avenge everything he had failed.

His life, his family, his friends...

lost.

_**ONE YEAR**_** BEFORE...**

Jackson still remembered that dream very clearly, as simply 'the mission.' the one he failed, the only one. Every night he was haunted by the screams of doom reeking from the ghost spaceship of his nightmares. that ship was the one that he failed to save. he knew better, he knew he could do nothing to save them. but it still haunted him. after getting some help from psychologists, Jackson's nightmares were only a past memory, but were still a problem to him from time to time. After Jackson's third vacation off in a year, he was finally back to work, his daily job of finding and eliminating Lucian ships in the surrounding one hundred- fifty light year radius around the sol system.

During the last decade and a half of the Stargate program after its creation, there have been many huge technological advances.

one being what was basically four puddle jumpers welded together allowing for transport of tanks and other armaments off world. It was capable of a wide range of things, from being a simple transport capable of holding a tank, or a few dozen soldiers to a small base.

There was also a new 304 model labeled the AC-304, or attack cruiser model version 304. It was effectively a Daedalus class ship, but was a Daedalus armed with a smaller crew, better shields, and was armed for longer battles. It was known for holding onto the durability of the original BC-304 as they shared the same model, but has also been seen holding it's own against at most seven other Ha'tak vessels.

On Colonel Jackson's third day back to work, things were going pretty well. They had not yet ran into any Lucians, and The crew was generally excited to return back to duty since their assigned Colonel was back to work once again. "So colonel, i haven't seen you since the..." started a Major, But was cut off when Colonel Jackson said "Can we please not talk about this now? that is the last thing i want to remember, and i'm sure it is the same story for almost anyone else who went through the situation. So please, Major Anderson do not bring it up." The Major feeling like he hit a real nerve on the colonel decided it was best at this point to just leave, and not cause any more problems before someone goes psychotic on him.

Later on in that day, four Lucian Ha'tak appeared from hyperspace right in front of Jackson's AC-304, almost instantly firing upon the ship right as it came into their sights. There were three small Ha'taks and a large one, presumably the flag ship. "Beam a team onto the large Ha'tak. we are going to capture the general or who ever is commanding that ship," said colonel Jackson to his crew just before Major Anderson and his squad were beamed onto the Ha'tak.

"Proceed with evasive maneuvers," said Jackson to his crew, to avoid the blunt of the plasma charges that were being blasted at the ship. After about thirty minutes of shooting warheads and plasma beams at each other, two out of the four Ha'tak were obliterated. The larger Ha'tak stopped firing signifying that the squad had successfully taken over the ship. After the rail guns and asgard beam cannons finished off the third small Ha'tak, the Squad was beamed back onto the ship along with three prisoners. in their place back on the Ha'tak was a nuke, on a timer."If we beamed that nuke into the right place, the thing should blow up in a few seconds now..." said Jackson, looking at his watch. Suddenly, the whole ship started to glow from an explosion, and suddenly the Ha'tak ships hull ruptured into billions of tiny pieces, exploding all over the place. "that was certainly satisfying. Regulations say we need to return to Earth if we find a new POW, so i guess we get to head home early today, men," said Jackson, writing down logs of the days events and his actions. "Set course for Earth, we got some prisoners for the big guys back home," said colonel Jackson, who was content with today's extraordinary good luck. They did just single handedly take down a three small Ha'tak along with a larger one with only one squad and a single ship.

A few hours upon going into hyperspace, the crew finally arrived at the edge of the Sol solar system. After a bit of drifting with the sub light engines towards Earth, some engineers picked up some extreme disturbance in the area. At first they were alarmed, but soon dismissed it when they realized this was the coordinates of from the cloaking incident one year ago. "These readings aren't anything iv'e ever seen," said one scientist. "yea, since we are here, we might as well collect some samples of the radiation and particle disturbance," said another. Major Anderson who happened to be listening in from behind muttered to himself how much he hated scientists. "Why are there so many of them with us all the time?" said Anderson to himself, a little too loud. "we are here because of the new policy of-" "One second, What is that?" said Anderson, pointing outside the window at what appeared to be a white blob floating freely in space. "hmm... iv'e never seen anything like that..." said the scientist. "we should make some records of it, and make sure its not a threat," said Anderson who was looking out the window nervously at the blob of erie light. "we are in no danger, as long as it is contained, It will not become a problem.. whatever it is." said the second scientist, reading from his computer monitor. "we must warn the Colonel not to turn the sub-light engines onto full power, or it might have some unwanted influence on this anomaly " said the crazy scientists in a frantic way. "You could have just used the phone on the wall to call him.." said Anderson to the two scientists who were sprinting wildly to the bridge, not hearing anything Anderson said.

After looking between the phone and the door, Anderson finally chose to just run after. But when they got there, they were too late. Just as the three entered the door, the heard Jackson finish: "Griffith, set our ship to a sub-light course for earth..." Unknowing of the rupture in the universe, Jackson had just set motion a number of events that had just changed the future of all man kind in the galaxy forever. That is, Unless SG1 finds out. Just as the ship went to full sub-light speed, the ship released a burst of energy that caused the rupture on the universe to split open even wider, similar to a crack in a lake of ice. Suddenly noticing the huge access amounts of weak radiation being released, Jackson turned around and noticed the three standing there, the two scientists terrified for there lives, and Anderson who seemed to only have a faint idea of what was going on. "Oh no, we were too late..." yelled the scientists. "oh good, you guys are here. I have a feeling your about to tell me something that is related to that light from way back behind us, and that you guys have something to tell me that i'm not going to like," Said Jackson. "yea, you turning on the sub-light engines might have just doomed the Galaxy, Sir," Said Anderson. "Yea, and that sandwich I ate this morning is going to come back and kill me..." said Jackson, mocking the Scientists.

"no, but back there when we turned on the sub-light engines, we just activated a domino effect of some kind that involves the universe being enveloped in a form of Radiation that might either kill us, or bring in an alternate Universe, like how the cloak goes into sort of an alternate universe except that universe is going to be brought... here, or us... there?" said the scientist, trying not to confuse the Colonel. "So basically, i just doomed us all, as seeing the possibilities of an alternate universe forming just like that are probably minimal, right?" Said Colonel Jackson.

"And im guessing this issue started back a year ago, from that fucking Ancient ship going berserk after the cloaks turned on," said the scientists.

"That incident is most likely a cause, if anything," finished the scientist.

"If we are all doomed, there is no point in trying to stop it, unless that thing is some how capable of being destroyed by nukes or railguns," said Jackson, blowing off the scientist as he began to walk off. The scientist was beginning to get angry with how much the colonel did not care.

"Colonel, I would advise you to take more care into the situation at hand, this is an Emergency!" yelled the scientist, getting the attention of everyone on the bridge. "If this radiation is going to kill us all in this galaxy, then there is nothing we can do. there is no way for us to move every living being on earth to the Pegasus Galaxy in less than.. how long do we have?" asked Jackson, pessimistically.

"less than a day... four hours at most." said the scientist.

"see? your catching on. we might as well just go back home now and take a look at earth one last time for o'l time's sake," Said Jackson. the scientist was extraordinarily angry with the current actions of Colonel Jackson. He was generally a great Colonel, but right now, we needed hope, and he wasn't giving us any. Suddenly, after everyone on the deck heard this, a riot broke out with people yelling about trying to escape the galaxy and other mostly impossible tasks.

After Jackson managed to quiet everyone down, they managed to get back to earth one more time, just before the wave of bright, white radiation hit the ship, knocking everyone on board out. When the crew awoke, they all checked from radiation poisoning, but found minimal if not any at all. "it seems our luck has prevailed once again..." said Jackson, remembering the days of SG1, and their extreme ability to some how beat out the odds.

"Uhh, Captain, you might want to come over here... it seems the Galaxy has gained half a trillion new planetary contacts," said the engineer, looking at the screen. "are you sure the radiation didn't damage the long distance sensors?" wondered Jackson.

"No.. the computer is giving me the green light. nothing appears wrong, at least to the computer," said the Engineer, looking at the computer's Diagnostics.

"for some reason, there appears to be a... second earth?" he said.

"What? that can't be right. i think the sensors are bugged." Said the colonel, worried of the people back down on earth. "lets get down to the planet, and make sure not everyone is dead, the computers aren't working correctly and we cant tell if there are any life signs," he said. once the AC-304 was behind the moon, the ship sent most of the team down to the planet's surface right into the SGC Gate room, as by American policy for all inbound American military ships. at first, no one appeared to be around but after a going into the gate control room, the found everyone on the floor appearing dead. "No... this cant be.." said Jackson. But after checking the life signs on the people, they quickly learned that they all were just asleep, and soon they awoke. "Colonel, what was that Just now, and were did you come from?" asked Carl Strom, the International Oversight leader of Stargate command. "Uhh.. Yea. about that.."

After Jackson and Strom contacted Washington and told them the events that took place outside the solar system, all Washington had to really say was basically: "You couldn't have fucked up worse". After completing his report over the satellite feed, Jackson was ordered to explore these new planets, since the sensors on the Earth here have also picked them up, as well as all the other BC-304's and AC-304's currently idle, not including the ones currently guarding Earth. The explanation for the event that knocked everyone unconscious was that there was a cosmic storm that created some form of concussion that knocked everyone out. The story was accepted by most of the people in the world, since all the world's governments were saying the same thing.

_**Thanks for all the support, people. I have been having some serious writer's block, and decided to just re-write the story, to fix the errors that are very prominent through out the story. If I don't, things will only get more messy, and people will rightfully begin to complain. I don't blame them, I would too. so.. Onward?**_


	3. Inception

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Stargate series that i used at all in this story. All rights belong to Their proper owners. ** If you want to play a Stargate Video game, there are two very good Stargate mods for Starwars Empire at War & Starwars Empire at war forces of corruption. since iv'e been playing it, i haven't had time to work on this. sorry... heh.**

**Another thing: **this chapter along with the wrest are getting a work-through on their factual and grammar errors, so if you're getting spammed with alerts, then... sorry.

* * *

Chapter two

**NOTE:**there are still Ori because they were never destroyed by the Tau'ri and somewhat resent the humans from Earth, despite them freeing them of their zealot beliefs.

After contacting Washington, Jackson was ordered to command his AC-304 along with two others in case of space combat, and two more BC-304's in case they find a land based military. This mission was to be considered 'an expedition' and the group was not to return unless some one important died and the mission could not continue, or if the expedition goes up to two years long. "Iv'e heard of the expeditions... they never go well in the long run, but according to the information we get, they are responsible to more than half of all the technologies we have acquired so far..." said Anderson, feeling quite upset that he was going to be gone for so long. "well, we are going to be gone for some time. take a picture of the planet if your one of those kind of people," said Jackson, plainly. Soon, after being field promoted to lieutenant General for the expedition, Jackson was ready to leave. Jackson personally believed that the only reason why he was promoted and made to do this expedition was because this was mostly his fault, and also because it would be rather a waste to send out an experienced Lieutenant General and, since most expeditions came back in tatters with only a small crew remaining, or only the data made it back through the ship's black box signals.

Soon, Jackson was off to explore the closest of the doppelganger planets, the fantom Earth double. After about one week of no contacts, the crew finally made it to the Earth clone. When they dropped out of hyperspace, the scene was not what they imagined. Right away, Jackson's AC-304 was almost hit with a few dozen energy beams and projectiles. "Damnit, Turn shields up to max," said Jackson over the Fleetcom, preventing any shots from hitting the ships and potentially destroying them. "What is going on here?" yelled a colonel over the Fleetcom, seeing a devastating battle in front of them. "i have no idea..." said Jackson. there currently was a whole armada of Lucian Ha'tak in orbit around earth, along with a huge ship and around one thousand smaller ones seemingly protecting it, Ori behind the Ha'tak, attacking both the presumably Earth ships and Lucians, and suddenly fifty more ships came out of what appeared to be a portal. "There are way too many ships here..." said Jackson muttering to himself. but this was definitely a sight to behold, a four way battle, soon to be Five since Jackson found it the best idea to protect the Cloned Earth. "Hail the ships protecting the planet, let them know who we are and what our intentions are," said Jackson. "Fire on all ships attacking Earth," said Jackson over Fleetcom.

On the UNSC ships, things were Chaos. Fleet Admiral Callahan certainly had his hands full. there were over three million contacts hanging over earth, each ship seemingly wanted a piece of the planet below, almost as if they have been waiting and preparing for this moment. _I'm definitely not going to let that happen to us again after the covenant attacked the one time. this time, they are not even going to get through our Mac defense grid._ "When is the defense grid ready to tear these ships to shreds?" asked Admiral Callahan, hoping for some support soon. "They are expected in three minutes," said a major. _Great. _"hmm... Meanwhile, order the fleets ship's MAC cannons to fire on those Pyramid shaped cruisers," ordered the Admiral. Suddenly, Two new factions of ships arrived, one group being the sengheili reinforcements, and the other... Unknown. then suddenly, the Unknown ships hailed The admiral's ship. "Access the message," said Admiral Callahan. Suddenly a one sided video message appeared on the large monitor on the wall. it showed a younger man, around 25 to 30 years of age. "Hello, we are from an earth of an alternate dimension, or universe, whatever. but anyways, we see you are having some slight issues with these ships. since this is obviously a very large issue for you despite your numbers, and your very large ship, we are offering you our help, for they are our enemies as well. if you wish for us to help, just simply respond "yes" or "no" in text or video. and sorry for the in formalities, this is extremely rushed, since we haven't really found any real capable space fairing group that is quite friendly, so this is new to us." said the man, just before leaving the screen blank. _Hmm... we could use any ship we can, but they might not be able to do much with only five ships... but still... how did they get here? _ After a few minutes of contemplating his next move, the admiral said "Tell them sure, go ahead, join us if you want. make sure to meet after words if you survive this." "Are you sure? the-" "just do it, we don't really have much time," said the Admiral.

Back on the AC-304, Jackson got the green light from what he presumed was the fleet commander of the defending ships. "all right, fire every missile you've got at these Ha'tak and Ori," Said Jackson. in that instant, a quarter of one million missiles were produced from the missile pods of all the Tau'ri ships. "Beaming Nukes onto ships" yelled an engineer, stuttering as the shields took a hit that made the whole ship buckle and shake. Suddenly, Four therm. nukes lit up space, destroying all the Ha'tak ships that were clustered around it. The UNSC ships fired their odd projectiles at the others, along with nukes destroying much more than the USAF ships. Both the UNSC and USAF ships blew thousands of Ha'tak ships to pieces. The Asgard beams also pierced the Ori Ships's shields and helped the UNSC destroy the powerful ships. soon, After about one quarter of both the Ori and Lucian ships were destroyed, they both retreated quite quickly. But they still had the purple colored ships to worry about. these ships were extremely large, bigger than any ship Jackson had ever seen, but the MT-218 was about half the size of one of the largest of the ships. Suddenly, a message appeared on the screen requesting the USAF fleet to stop firing. "huh... they must be some sort of Ally to this version of Earth," said Jackson. "since the battle is now over, show me the diagnostics of the fleet," he said. after a thumbs up from an engineer, the statistics of the fleet were generally pretty good. so far, one AC-304 was venting atmosphere, and one of the Hanger bay doors were crushed inwards preventing the fighters from returning inside. "Seems good enough for now, as long as the ships maintenance team can handle working in space suits," said the Colonel. "Oh, and prepare a TP for me to fly to their ships," said Jackson, eager to meet these new people. "sorry sir, but the Tp' s are currently stuck inside the AC-304's hanger, the one that is currently venting," said a scientist plainly. "then i guess we could just beam ourselves onto the flagship, right?" asked Jackson. "that might work," said an engineer.

Soon after scaring the crap out of the Fleet Admiral and a few odd looking bipedal creatures with mandibles, the two leaders were talking about their separate tine lines. "so your actually still in the 21st century? with these weapons you got here, you might even be a little more advanced than us!" yelled the Admiral, scared of the political instability of the 21st century earth. " if you dont leave, we will have to strip you of your ships and send you back in body bags. we want nothing to do with your government or your oh-so-young space program," yelled the Admiral quite harshly. "actually, surrender your ships immediately as of now. you people are too young as of yet for such wea-" "beam me up, scotty!" said Jackson, just before he disappeared.

"Get that damn ship ready, we all got to use those new warp hole drives to get out of here. these people think we are dangerous to them, and want to strip is of our ships!" yelled Jackson over fleetcom. suddenly,the ships arround the planet started to turn on their cannon things and were getting ready by aiming and such. "Hurry the fuck up with that warp hole drive!" yelled Jackson, as he watched the radiation levels from the ships skyrocket. just as the portals consumed the ships and took the AC and BC 304's away to safety, the MAC cannons fired, just missing the ships engines to prevent their escape, failing at their attempts. The sangheili, having no idea on what was going on were bewildered by what just happened. "It seems the humans are even less friendly to their cousins than they are to us.." said Rahm de' Shandron, the fleet master. "it would appear so," said another sangheili.

The Tau'ri ships were back at the normal Earth in an instant, thanks to the unstable warp hole drive invented by the Atlantis team. In an instant, Jackson was connected to the UN Communications satellite and Washington. "So your saying that The alternate Earth holds a civilization that is around three hundred years more advanced than us?" Asked the President of the United States. "And not only that, but they, or at least their Fleet commander believes that we are too young of a world to be holding to such high level technology," he said. "Yes, Mr. president. Im thinking that if their fleet commander is thinking that, it is likely that their government is likely to think the same," said Jackson, thinking back at the Admiral's face, full of fear, anger, and stress. _I hope we dont have to go to war with our selves... i just doesn't seem right, _Thought Jackson who was shuddering as he imagined what would happen when the UNSC fleet arrived. at this rate, depending on how many of those ships are sent here, we will either go down fighting or hand over all we have. "Based on some scans we made when we entered the system, it turns out they have some sort of hyperspace system similar to ours, except it is quite a bit slower due to some sort of space - speed anomaly and it requires more frequent stops," he said. "How long do you think we will have?" asked the British Prime minister, who was seated next to the President, the prime minister of France, the Russian President, and the President of China. " i would say..." suddenly a scientist came up next to the president , and whispered in his ears the presumed time of the ship's arrival. "...About four months, if we are lucky. three months in the least," said Jackson through the monitor to the national leaders on the other side. "well, at least we have time to build some MT's before those bastards arrive, at most three thousand and five hundred MT-218's," said the President. "now that we know what we are going to do... were are we going to build these ships? there is no place i know of that could hide the production of three thousand ships from the planet's view," said The President. "how about the Oort cloud," said Jackson, trying to put some more hope into their dreadful conversation. "That might be good, for it would provide a great source of Naquada and allow for some good platforms for building," said The British Prime minister. "Sounds like a good idea, we must start construction of the site and ships immediately. It will take around three and a half months if we use the help of our allies and... we might have to release the knowledge of the Star Gate program to the people," said the president, playing with this fingers as he thought of every possible way out of this. _This is certainly a delicate situation... _Thought the President, scared of their doom. "We must pool our resources together immediately and begin production. But there is a side effect, we will be in a global recession for a few years, at most a decade," he finished. "It is a risk we must take," Said the Russian President, agreeing. "I'm in as well," said the Chinese President in Mandarin. After getting the translation to what both political leaders just said, everyone felt a little better, since all countries currently capable of producing space vehicles were in on this together with America and Britain.

_500 hrs after UN meeting_

After contacting the Jaffa Rebellion members, and the Tok'ra, the construction of the Ship yard instantly begin, with no time wasted. The Tau'ri started building the frames for the three thousand MT-218's, while the Tok'ra built the construction platforms, and the Jaffa built the mining facilities. this whole project was eating up more than twenty trillion USD worth of money around the world. It was almost too costly, as the symptoms of a global recession started to become noticeable acrossed the globe, but it was just barely manageable, thanks to the input of all most all the countries that were going with the plan. Before construction truly began, America and Britain sent out one hundred and thirty two AC-304s and BC-304s along with their MT-218 in attempt to make a truce. Due to the ships logs from the first contact with the UNSC, they sent colonel Jackson once again, since he apparently did a great job during the tense situations of the large scale 'Battle Of P2Y-3XZ'. The fleet was expected to be accompanied by a total of one thousand ha'tak from both the Tok'ra and the Jaffa Rebels. Since all of the Tau'ri ships were equipped with Asgard weapons and high Tier Naquada Nukes, there was a high amount of hope flowing through the large fleet. The same could not be said about the Ha'tak, though for they have been used for the past millennial and have not been updated much in the past thousand years. The ships were on a suicide mission, to ensure the planet's safety. If they said they were going to war, they will fight to the death. If they wanted peace, they shale have it.

four weeks later, On the cloned earth, just before the Tau'ri/Tok'ra arrival... "Why did you threaten to take away their ships?" Asked Lord Hood, Angry with the now Commander's unauthorized actions. "That was an extraordinarily stupid action. What if they happen to have much better technology than what they have already shown us?" he yelled. "your actions may have just set up a war... with our selves!" After Lord Hood became too exhausted to continue his angry rant, he sent his commander away, while he still could. _Why does the worst possible things always happen to us?_ Thought Lord Hood, looking at the recordings of the incredible energy weapons being used by the people from the alternate reality. He continued watching, as multiple blue lasers pierced right through multiple ships, leaving them either crippled or destroyed. _If they do go to war with us, we will certainly have a real challenge at our hands with these ones..._ he though, while curiously studying the nukes and other weapons when suddenly, a massive fleet of five hundred or so ships came out of their FTL portals. "Its those ships again, except this time those pyramid ones are with the Humans from the alternate world," yelled a colonel who was watching the fleet slowly float forward by half a mile per second. "Hold your fire, they are hailing us, said Hood quite loudly to prevent any miss-fire. after accessing the message sent by the fleet, a one sided message appeared on a large screen. "We hope we don't have to go to war with you, since to what most of our superiors believe is that it is not the right thing to do, especially due to these circumstances of you being our alternate reality and also being human," said the Commander over the video message.

After hearing about the Human fleet from the cloned Earth arriving in the solar system, Callahan in a maddened rage finally had a chance to keep these corrupt monsters from doing any harm to their Earth. Callahan run up to one of the nearest Rail guns on the side of the UNSC frigate, and eventually broke through the lock and into the gun controls. after overriding the ship's control, he rotated the gun and aimed it at the fleet and fired the weapon.

On board Jackson's AC-304, a sudden flurry of rail gun rounds were slamming into the ship's shields, doing some damage to the shields. Jackson, now alarmed ran over to the Fleetcoms and contacted the Fleet commander. "Sir, they are firing at me, should i return fire? by the fact they are still shooting, i have a feeling that they don't like us being here." said Jackson, looking down at the sensors at his command computer. "im sending a message now.." said the Commander over Fleetcom.

"We request you stop firing immediately for if you do not within three seconds, we will commence fire upon you," said the Commander over the video contact. "We cant stop the rail gun..." Said an engineer. "someone got into it and locked us out." "Callahan..." said Lord hood, recognizing his Commander's intentions instantly. "he really wants us to start a war, doesn't he..." he said, murmuring. "send a squad down there to subdue our rebellious commander," he said angrily to a lieutenant. "Aye, sir" said the lieutenant, rushing off to contact the ship's armory to get a squad ready. _I wonder what made Callahan to go crazy... he over the past few days has been insisting to me that he believes that these people are evil and dangerous. he-_ Suddenly, Hoods' thoughts came crashing to a halt when around fifty to seventy soldiers wearing 21'st century armor appeared out of no ware, and effectively took control of the whole room within seconds. "Holy..." said Hood to himself when a soldier appeared behind him, and put him into a choke hold with a gun pointed at his skull. _This would have been extremely useful against the covenant if we had this technology... _Thought Hood, as the soldier harshly and effectively held him by the neck with an arm.

Hood, with his training would have been able to subdue the soldier effortlessly, but the numbers were too much for him and the guards alone to handle. Using his Implants, he sent out an Emergency signal to the wrest of the ship, calling for help. Soon, after a few minutes of mumbling between the soldiers and their ancient Radios, the door to the bridge slid open, and a flash-bang was thrown in, blinding the soldiers. seconds afterwords, a few dozen spartan IV's ran in, holding machine guns and assault rifles at the ready. Hood laughed at his captor's reaction, which was pure surprise. taking advantage of this, Hood hit the soldier in the head with his elbow, forcing the soldier off of him, allowing hood to escape to the Spartans. "We order you to stop firing your railguns at once," said a major, pointing his gun at a spartan. The Major instantly recognized the almost invisible shield surrounding the armored figure, and set his gun to Plasma-Projectile, a new type of bullet enhanced by Plasma energies and materials that enhance the damage to shields and enemy personnel in general. They were known to be effective against shields, ever since the Lucians started using light to heavy shields on their political figures and some military personnel. putting up the 'two' sign with his fingers, he signaled the wrest of the teams to activate the new bullet types, since their enemies were obviously shielded. After a long moment of silence and lots of tension, a Spartan finally spoke, the first to move by putting down his weapon, and speaking. "We do not want to fight you, our ship's Rail Gun was hijacked and started firing at your ships because of a psychotic commander," said a high ranking Spartan. After a Major relayed the Spartan's message to the Tau'ri fleet commander, the soldiers were ordered to stand down. "we dont either, but we thought that we were going to have to force you to stop your attacks by taking your commander hostage," said a Major. That plan reminded Lord Hood of an action taken by the UNSC, just before the fall of Reach when a platoon of Spartans were going to take hostage a Covenant figurehead and force them to stop their genocide, which of course, the mission was cut when Reach was raided, and the Spartans were all used up there. "Well... if your superiors are up for talking, i think it's time we finished that chat.. this time, with an Admiral," said Hood.


	4. Planet bound

Chapter Three: the attack

**AN: ****Sorry for the lack of updates. been busy. took a break also because of slight writer's block and after reading some other Stargate/Halo/etc crossovers, i became extremely uninspired, because they are so much more better than mine... heh. well, here is the update.**

Note: the title Tau'ri refers to all countries on Earth. not just  
America, but every country.

After a few weeks of conflict and confusion, both the UNSC and the Tau'ri soon formed a loose alliance, and both factions were briefed with important data about their galaxy and their enemies. The Tau'ri also traded some weaker Asguard shield technology for some form of cannon the UNSC called a MAC cannon. after a series of tests, the cannon had shown to be extremely strong if powered enough. The shields were the same for the UNSC. The shields were a great addition to their ships, since most ships were now equipped with strong enough reactors to power them, and the only real shields they had were extraordinarily expensive. there were more Spartans that had individual shields than there were ships armed with shields in the whole fleet. Of course, both the Tau'ri and the UNSC held back important data about their weapons and armor for they weren't going to give their technology to a completely unpredictable group. But soon, they started doing joint operations with one another, in search of new technology and weapons. They both agreed to split the loot between each other equally if/when they find some.

Jackson was ordered to go on another expedition, this time with one of the newly constructed MT-218's that are being produced, and a dozen AC-304's and BC-304's. The UNSC was not coming along on this expedition, with the exception of a single UNSC ship that their Fleet Admiral "Lord Hood" insisted him on allowing them to bring along. the Colonel of the UNSC Frigate was Colonel Hermanski, a younger, lesser experienced Colonel.

"how much longer until we leave hyperspace?" asked Jackson, talking to his Engineers on the bridge. "Approximately thirty seconds until arrival at the coordinates," said Griffith. after around thirty seconds, as stated by Griffith, there was a sudden change from the normal background of the hyperspace to a view of stars, and a planet that appeared to be surrounded by purple blobs. This was only a pit stop for the ships, so that the UNSC ship could keep up if it ever got left behind. Suddenly, as the distant blobs came closer and closer, they started firing minor energy beams, along with torpedoes of Plasma and energy at the NATO forces and Single UNSC ship. It was pretty clear that these ships didn't like them being here. "Maximize shields, and power up weapons," said Jackson loudly to his crew and the other ship's over the fleetcom.

There were a total of around thirty Purple large ships, all shooting energy projectiles at them. these clearly weren't the UNSC Sangheili allies that the UNSC has spoke of. "Fire on the targets at will, choose and fire at any you wish," said Jackson once again over the Fleetcom. After Jackson said that, the ships released a massive wave of Asguard beams at the Purple ships, and destroyed the smaller ships in the fleet instantly. "Begin evasive maneuvers, and fire all weapons" said Jackson to Griffith, moving the Strategus out of the way just in time to avoid a red plasma projectile. The other ships slowly made it to their positions, most getting only minor damage, but managed to get a few shots in at the monstrous sized ships ahead of them. "I'ts a Covenant Battle Cruiser," said Hermanski. "We're doomed if we don't do something fast, Colonel." "You have that High velocity cannon on your ship?" asked Jackson, hoping that their technology would be more effective against their shields. "If you do, Begin charging your Cannon and fire it at that cruiser's shields when you get into position," he said. "Yes sir," said the UNSC colonel. Suddenly, a blast of Plasma and energy slammed into the side of the ship's shields, shaking the whole ship while almost knocking everyone over. "What's left of our shields?" asked Jackson. "We have 64% left, you might want to do whatever you were planning on doing, and fast," said Griffith. "Speaking of which... fire your cannon, Harmanski. we may not have another chance to use it," said the colonel. Suddenly, the UNSC ship's front started to glow dully, but soon became brighter and brighter. After around three seconds, the cannon shot through four ships, completely obliterating the ships who have lost their shields. "Wow, i wasn't expecting that..." said Jackson to himself, awestruck by the power of the weapon. everyone else on board weren't expecting to see anything like the cannon that was fired. "beam over some of our troops onto that ship over there," said Jackson pointing at one of the purple cruisers. "sending an order to Anderson to ready some teams on the BC's since we don't have enough people on this AC304 to do it," said Griffith to Jackson, as he began one of his ramblings about technology. "Don't explain it to me, we're running out of time to capture that ship. I was thinking we could use it to develop some new weapons back home as requested by some scientists," said Jackson, running over to his command chair. "tell those teams to hurry, the ships are starting to retreat to the planet below," he yelled. "on it... ," said Griffith. "follow those ships, we need to stop them and have a little chat," said Jackson. "Sir, those ships are Covenant, and are not likely to agree to stop fighting, let alone talk. If anything, they'd just kill us," said Hermanski, the UNSC colonel. "this has been a spot the UNSC has been looking to explore for a while; it was thought this planet was some form of Loyalist Covenant stronghold. it seems they were correct..." he said. "one second, Colonel..." said Jackson, stepping away from the fleetcom screen, and attempted to contact Anderson. "Are the teams ready?" he asked Griffith over the phone on the wall. "It seems we..." suddenly the whole ship shuddered as a plasma torpedo slammed into what was left of the ship's shields, they were just barely holding from the strain of the constant barrage of projectiles and energy. "Colonel, the Soldiers are ready. But there is one problem... we cant find Anderson," said Griffith. "Damn... I'll go in his place. the other colonel or major is currently still wounded from the last battle. since those soldiers need a leader to help command, send up the colonel to the bridge and have him command in my place," said Jackson, preparing to get beamed off to the BC-304's Armory to 'gear up' and join with the other marines. Just before Jackson left, he looked back out the window just in time to see one of the BC-304's get hit by a plasma round and explode into a hopeless hulk of metal. "you need to hurry, colonel. you dont have much time left to be waiting around! go!" yelled Griffith, just before he beamed him onto the other ship with the marines. Jackson ran into the Armory and grabbed a P90 and a Beretta pistol along with an abnormal amount of ammo. He, alike the wrest of the marines grabbed a refitted gas-mask with a small O2 tank. this was going to be a long one, if anything extremely dangerous.

After Jackson was done setting up his armor and such, he gave Griffith the thumbs up to send them over to the alien ship. "took you long enough," said Hamilton, one of the marines. "hey, don't blame me, i haven't done this sort of work in a year or two. but you can count on my aim, though," said Jackson back. "alright, just don't shoot me in the back..." he said. Suddenly, their bodies turned into a white beam of light. the only thing Jackson could feel for a second was cold, as his molecules were projected all the way a crossed the void of space a million times faster than the speed of light. almost instantly after they left the ship, they reappeared in what appeared to be a storage room of some kind. suddenly, gravity took hold of them and they fell... upwards. "Ough" said one of the marines as he slammed into the ground a foot below. "You sent us in... upside down, Griffith," Said Jackson. "oh.. sorry. im still getting used to these controls, you see.." yea yea... can you just tell us were we are and lead us to the bridge of this ship, or whatever looks to be one," said Jackson over the radio. "uuuh... yea, start heading to your right and continue..." after getting the directions from Griffith, Jackson and his team started exiting the storage room when all of the sudden, three reptilian bipedal aliens appeared from the airlock ahead, shooting at the crew and spewing incomprehensible words. "Fire upon hostiles!" yelled the colonel at his squad. suddenly, a loud, whirling noise overtook the sounds of the ship's hum and obliterated the airlock ahead, knocking a few soldiers off their feet, but they grabbing hold of the wall before getting sucked into space. After grabbing hold of a surface, he looked back at his squad, and they were looking back at him, some with terrified looks on their faces. "We need to get out of heeeeeereeeeaaaaaahhhh" yelled Hamilton to his squad, as he tryed to breath inwards as the vacuum slowly sucked out the ship's leaking oxygen. Slowly, Jackson being the first, the group made it to what appeared to be an airlock button, and slammed it with his fist, just before a squad member let go and slammed into the closed door that was keeping the room from the vacuum. soon, gravity returned, and they found it easier to walk. suddenly, the door to the airlock began to make more noise, as if it was going to break open again. "let's get to the next section before we get killed by getting sucked into space," yelled Jackson to Hamilton. "We need to hurry before it breaks open! run," yelled Hamilton, getting the troops running for the next section. just as they made it to the next airlock, the whole portion behind them fell apart, and was left to the void of space. one soldier didn't make it in time, though. the soldier grabbed onto the wall, attempting to climb back to the door, but after a few seconds began to experience the pains of a slow death in space and let go. "James! no!" yelled Peterson, the squad's engineer. "No, it's too late we need to keep going," said Jackson to the squad, who wasn't very experienced with loosing people. After looking themselves over, the squad left the door and continued up to the bridge, having to find another rout because of the explosion. "Griff, tell the ships to stop shooting us, you almost got us killed with that missile," yelled Jackson over his earpiece at his ship's engineer colonel. "sorry about that, one of the targeting systems on that missile was bugged and we couldn't stop it from hitting you guys." "yea.. uh we need new dire-" Jackson didn't have time to continue as suddenly, three six foot tall lizards with mandibles and armor entered the corridor with large metallic purple rifles and cannons. in that moment, everyone jumped into cover just before they were turned to melted skin and plasma, Jackson just barely getting out of the way of three blobs that were soaring by. Hamilton broke from cover and managed to get a dozen shots into the monster before being forced back into cover. "Grenade!" yelled a soldier, pulling the pin and throwing it. the grenade took down the one reptilian soldier, catching them off guard. after sending a few flash bangs into the corridor from their hiding place, the group moved into the opening, and shot down the wrest of the lizard soldiers before they had a chance to shoot back. "you have three minutes before that ship your in goes into re-entry and rips off that whole portion of itself off. you'd better get your asses moving up to that bridge," yelled Griffith over the radio, as he watched the squad's progress through his monitor. "On it," said Jackson. Suddenly, more of the structure behind them started groaning from the stress of space trying to suck it out. the pressure was dropping and they needed to get out fast. they'd be roasted to death in the section of the ship, or die from radiation exposure. "we need to get a move on, people," said Jackson trying to speed up the already sprinting group. "Scratch that, you've got 56 seconds before the ship goes into atmosphere" yelled Griff, the stress obvious in his voice.

The group just barely made it through the door as the air locks were closing. any longer, and they'd be stuck out there to die. _the grunts that were behind us weren't as lucky though,_ thought Jackson as he watched a dozen or so small aliens flailing, slowly freezing to death in the gravity-less corridors behind the door that Jackson was watching from. "that's got to be a painful, slow death..." said Jackson, still watching the alien begin to slow it's movements. "yea... were almost at the bridge, its just beyond two doors ahead," said Hamilton, who was looking at a data pad that was getting a live feed from Griff of the ship's interior. "Check your armor and weapons, people. we don't know what were up against here," said Jackson. Once they had gotten to the door, they got on either side of it and, and planted a charge to get through the door. After Parker set off the explosive, they threw in a flash-bang, and took down some of the aliens, before being forced into cover by the wrest. Jackson was shooting at what appeared to be a female version of the six foot tall monsters, when he was forced to dive to the ground to avoid a blast of plasma that was shot his way. during that time, the control panel behind him was destroyed, and the gravity dropped to zero, leaving the group fighting in zero gravity. Suddenly realizing the change, Jackson took advantage of the lack of gravity and kicked off of the ground, slamming into one of the skinnier reptilian creatures, shooting at it with his beretta as he flew towards it. then using the body as a shield, Jackson turned himself around and shot at the other aliens, baring with the harsh recoil of the gun in zero gravity. throwing the body at one of the hulking aliens, he managed to propel himself behind a control console. realizing that he was back at the life support console again, he looked up for a few seconds, in attempt to turn off the oxygen, or the air systems. suddenly, one of the aliens noticed Jackson, and rammed strait into him, breaking from his firefight with the other marines. Jackson, just barely getting up in time saw the alien flying towards him, and used his legs to kick off his chest and send him back. picking up a plasma pistol, he shot it multiple times until the alien's shields shut down from the stress, and then he pulled out his P90 and shot the alien's face into shredded meat. the other marines, catching onto the colonel's plan after watching him, decided to help him by shooting at the console in attempt to destroy the oxygen control. a grenade, an oxygen tank, and a dozen bullets later, the marines and Jackson were back on their feet, literally. "Can we stop the ship from going into the atmosphere?" Jackson asked the squad's engineer. "I don't know... how can i control this thing anyways? even if i knew how, most of the control panels are fucked up to hell," said Peterson through his oxygen/gas-mask. "well, you'd better find a way how to stop it now, or else we will end up crashing," said Jackson looking out the window at the desert planet far below as it grew bigger and bigger as they came closer and closer. Suddenly, the ship was surrounded by flame as it went into re-entry, plates of the ship's armor peeling off and flying away, similar to someone peeling the paint off an old car. "Hurry, we don't have much time to stop this thing, Get the fucking thing fixed!" yelled Jackson to the engineer, as he began to hook up some data-pads up to the alien computers. "I would be surprised if this even works," said Peterson to himself, as he hurriedly hooked up wires and more electronic tools. As the ship came closer to the planet, more detail became visible. the whole desert planet was covered in a multitude of towers, with an architecture that Jackson was not familiar to. "I got an idea... I set up a gravity tractor beam on one of our BC-304's, it might help slow us down enough for me to get this ship's anti-gravity systems online," said Peterson. "Do they know of our... your plan?" asked Jackson. "no, but i don't think we have nearly enough time to have a chat about tractor beams and gravity," said Peterson. "Look, we are running out of time, if we don't get something done now, we will crash into that thing..." said Hamilton. Suddenly, the radio started crackling, and a voice was heard, just barely. "Grif- h.. We... Stop!... BC-3... Plane-... dead... Snake!" "Snake? what do Go-uld have to do with this? they aren't even in this Op..." said Jackson. "But what i'm guessing is that they are letting us know that if we don't get our collective asses to stop that tractor beam you got set up there, we are just going to end up dragging our ships down with us," said Jackson loudly over the sounds of the bridge cackling and sizzling from the re-entry.

On board the BC-304...

"Colonel, one of the covenant ships have a tractor beam on us and we are being pulled down onto the planet, we cant get out of it!" yelled the ship's colonel. contact was futile, as it was impossible to talk at this point since the atmospheric disturbance was making it more and more difficult to talk over the radio. "Start up the Auxiliary engines in reverse," said the colonel. "If that wont work, nothing will," he said. "Fuck."

"Are we at least at a speed that wont kill us?" asked Jackson, hopefully. "It seems we might make it, as long as we don't slam into one of those towers, those things would cut through us like butter and a hot knife... might want to grab hold of something, though," said Peterson. As the bridge's windows got brighter and brighter from the re-entry, the whole ship shuddered as it was sent a crossed the sky, falling a thousand miles an hour. "If you haven't gotten something to hold onto, do it now! impact in thirty seconds!" said Jackson, holding onto a pillar. Suddenly when the ship crashed, a large portion of it exploded at once as it hit the ground. Not soon after, the BC-304 hit the ground not far from the covenant ship, mostly held together thanks to it's superior shields and armor. But all together, the ship was still damaged an unable to fly.

Thompson awoke, with a major headache. His sight was flashing in and out, from black to white. "Oh shit... i think i got a concussion, and were are we?" he said. Jackson, slowly awoke to the sound of his fellow squad member's speaking, alarmed when he saw the purple and red flames burning the rubble on the bridge deck. Jumping to his feet and remembering everything that just happened, Jackson immediately attempted contact with the fleet. "Star command.. i mean Griffith, do you read?" he asked, hoping that they won the battle in space. after a few times, he finally established contact. "Griffith here... You guys okay down there? and why did you say.. Star command?" he asked. "I don't know, i just.. said it... can you tell us were we are? and did the MAXIMUS survive the crash?" asked Jackson, making sure he didn't break any bones before standing up. "yea, it seems most of the crew members survived the crash unharmed..." said Griffith, his voice trailing off. "by the way, it seems you are just north of one of the alien's strong points on the planet. Apparently, according to Hermanski these Aliens are not as well armed as the ones they have fought previously. Since that ship your in is no longer structurally sound and seems to be of no more use to us than it is for the covenant, it would be best if you got your soldiers and yourself out of there. you also have some hostiles coming your way. " said Griffith over the radio. "...Shit. we're cornered in here, and the only way out is through that glass," said Jackson. in that hallway, it appears we got thirty or so well armed Aliens heading our way," he said. Grabbing one of the alien's rifles that seemed to shoot explosive rounds, he pointed the rifle at the thick window and shot twelve or so shots into it, eventually breaking the glass. Jumping out of the Bridge window, Jackson looked around, taking off his gas mask. the light was hot and bright, the light beating down on him. the drop from the bridge window didn't look too bad, and called the wrest of his squad over towards the window. "We need to jump down, or face thirty aliens with explosive rifles. what sounds best?" asked Jackson. "the window sounds a lot better..." said Hamilton. soon, they got their supplies all packed up, grabbing a few alien weapons and technology on the way. they seemed to work without clips or any projectile, so they would be useful if they ever came short of ammo. "looks like everything is good... who's first?"

asked Jackson. Suddenly, the one entry to the bridge started to dent a little bit, as if something was trying to shoot it down with rocket launchers. "looks like the party's here..." said Jackson to himself. "i'll go first," said Hamilton, jumping down, and rolling when he hit the ground. next, Jackson jumped, rolling as well when he landed. Thompson on the other hand, did not roll when he jumped and all you heard when he hit the ground was a loud snap of his ankle. "Aww shit..." said Peterson, realizing instantly that this will be a huge problem if they don't find some transportation. Thompson, still sitting there slowly began to feel the pain of his broken ankle, his face contorting with pain. After everyone had gotten onto the top of the outside of the ship, they had to start running because the aliens were then shooting at them through the window. "Hey, there is a hatch over there that might have opened up from when we re-entered the atmosphere," pointed out Hamilton, pointing to a gaping hole in the ship's hull. After making sure they wouldn't get shot when they left cover, they all looked down the hole and jumped in. "Where is this?" asked Peterson. "looks like some sort of storage room of some kind," said Hamilton. "seems your right, except this is were they were keeping some of those UNSC people's stuff," said Jackson incorrectly while pointing at a few metal transport crates of guns and what appeared to be vehicles. "looks like they were studying them..." said Peterson, looking over the tools that were being used to study the machines. "We might just be able to use these things..." said Jackson, when he found a large cache of Gas cans and H3 fuel canisters. "looks like the UNSC use Hydrogen 3 for fuel for their vehicles, and in some cases the traditional Diesel, or gasoline," he said. "Whoa..." said Hamilton. "looks like i just found us some raw fire power here, guys," he said, pointing to a massive tank with two barrels instead of one. "that thing's a monster..." said Jackson, as he approached the tank slowly. not long after their discovery, Jackson got four tanks that were found set up, and taught the people who didn't understand how to use a tank. Since it appeared these tanks used the traditional mode of tank controls, it was a lot faster for the group to set up their tanks and get them running. "now that we are all armed and stuff... how do we get out of this area?" asked Peterson. "We might as well blow a hole in the wall and drive out," said Jackson. "sounds like a very realistic, and welcoming plan. I like it." said Peter. "you are kidding, right?" said Peterson. "no, im not," said Jackson. Then suddenly, Jackson turned the tank's massive turret towards the wall, and shot a highly explosive round into the wall, turning the purple hexagonal metal wall into scrap, perfect for building some weapons, or maybe a good hat.

"Don't you think that this is a little over the top?" asked Hamilton, watching Jackson shoot his way through wall after wall in a multitude of rooms. "maybe, but these are tools we cant just leave behind.. we need to take advantage of whatever we find," said Jackson. "I hate opportunists..." mumbled one someone over the radio. "Who said that?" asked Jackson, with no success. soon, Jackson found the outside of the ship while blasting through a wall. suddenly, the world opened up to a massive, barren wasteland covered in covenant soldiers, all shooting at the F-302's that were flying overhead, and what appeared to be some Sangheili fighters who were working with the F-302s... for some reason. "it looks like our UNSC buddy called us in some help. Suddenly, a covenant defense hard-point was obliterated by a massive blue laser, burning the aliens into glass. Suddenly, one of the enemy Covenant aircraft flew overhead, and shot around fifty green blobs of some kind at the tanks, causing the engines to overload and start on fire. "We got to bail, these things just got really fucked up," said Jackson just before he took his rifle and shot off one of the Gatling guns off it's hinge. "might as well try this thing out while i can... doesn't appear like i'd have another chance like this again," said Jackson, hooking up some ammo to the gun that he found from inside the tank. after they started heading towards the BC-304, their old tanks they left behind exploded, rendering them useless. suddenly, a massive four-legged monster machine climbed out from a ravine, spewing beams of plasma and such all over, in attempt to shoot down some F-302's and UNSC-Allied Sangheili fighters. "huh," said Jackson. "Didn't see this one coming," he said. Suddenly, a squad of F-302's flew overhead, and completely destroyed the backside of the machine, causing it to overload and make beeping noises before exploding. Suddenly. some Ospreys appeared from no were, and were hovering above the large squad of forty marines. suddenly, the radio crackled to life; " Need a lift? saw you guys just walking around like a bunch of dumb asses back there..." said a driver of one of the Ospreys. "Sure, it'd take us all day to get there, maybe longer thanks to all these fucking aliens..." said Jackson. "One second, we'll be there in no time," said the driver. "Fucking cliche..." muttered Jackson to himself.

**CURRENTLY UNDER DEVELOPMENT.**


	5. The Flood

**I have not been posting recently due to a family member, and a collection of other events. Sorry for not taking care of my work during that time, things have been quite rough for me.**

ARII= name for the planets that originate from the Halo universe.

ARIII= name for the next universe (if people want it or not) to join in. (Starwars, crysis, whatever. just PM me to request the 3rd crossover that will come into play)

* * *

**CHAPTER 4; We need an ark, here comes the flood...bad pun.**

After resting for hours, Jackson was finally at the BC-304 that crash landed thirty miles or so away from the covenant ship. The moment he arrived at the ship, all the other colonels beamed into the meeting room on board the ship and held a conference on wither they are capable of handling this fight with the limited resources they have. "I'd say we are capable, as of now anyways. what do you think, Hermanski?" asked Jackson. I'd say... due to your ships weapons and such, and also thanks to the unexpected arrival of the sangheili forces, i'd say we might have some trouble but this might work if we can get through this efficiently," said Hermanski. "Yea, i think Hermanski's right about this one," said another colonel. the wrest of the colonels except for maybe one or two all agreed on the common belief that this was a do-able fight, and that they were capable of beating down these 'covenant'. "the question is... is why aren't there any stargates on these ARII systems?" asked Jackson, to anyone who knew the answer. "It seems the universes were separated from a level, where in the UNSC universe, there are the forerunners, and we have the Ancients with their portal projects that are just as massive and powerful as the forerunner halo projects. they are both equivalent in their own ways," said a scientist. "...anyways, we need to find a way to repair this ship. we wont be able to get it off the ground for at least a month or two, unless we beach our MT-218 up there. and there is no way that will ever end well, that thing is a monster. imagine if we crashed," said Jackson, looking at his laptop. "anyways.. our scans were showing that they have been conducting research on this planet on some of the primitive humans on this planet. some scans were pretty freakish..." said Griffith, looking at his data-pad as he spoke, reading the information as he continued on. "it seems they have been testing some sort of biological weapon in the top of the tower. one second, their life signs are active, then the next... dead. but our scans are still showing signs of movement in their testing chambers," continued Griffith. "Wait... how did these said primitive people get here if there is no gate?" asked Jackson, in wonder. "i'm not sure, it could be anything. they could have been brought in by the go'uld, or even by the 'covenant' themselves. speaking of people, a few of our marines were cornered and captured by the covenant, and their signatures led to the strong point to our south, until they disappeared from our tracking system all together," said Griffith, expressing genuine worry over the lost marine's well-being.

soon, the meeting was over, and the fourteen colonels all agreed to stick it out, until they can rescue some of the marines that were captured, or if they could no longer hold a siege on the planet. Jackson was once again charged with leading this time a larger platoon. "It's your goal to reach the tower before sundown, tonight. if you don't... lets just say, those 'covenant' will have a strategic advantage..." said the debriefing officer to Jackson. "what is this advantage?" asked the colonel, in wonder of the covenant's technology. "I don't know quite yet, it's still unclear. but what we do know is that so far, every night the power signatures used by their soldiers rise exponentially. we think it's just advanced targeting and night vision," said the Debriefing officer. soon, it was finally morning, and Jackson had to prepare his platoon, get them armed, the usual. "Marines. today we stand, and fight for our lives on this rock, so that we can live another day to save the ones we care for and love. late yesterday, a large number of marines from the MAXIMUS, the crashed BC-304 were captured and taken back to the enemy strong-point around twenty clicks from here to the south. We have to hurry though. if we don't get there by nightfall, we will end up facing something unknown to us, and right now, we aren't really good bud's with the unknown," said Jackson, attempting to get his marines riled up and ready to fight. "what you will see might disturb you. these aliens seem to be carnivorous, and are known according to the UNSC to eat their prisoners. so if you lost someone to them, don't get your hopes up too high," said Jackson as he heard some loud cries and moans among some of the Marines. Soon, the Platoon was armed up with a squad of ospreys to provide air support, along with a small armament division of M1A7 Abrams armed with a medium strength shield, and a small particle cannon meant specifically for taking down heavily armored targets. Peterson, I want you to stick with me, and Hamilton again on this one. We might need you again later in the mission, in case we run into some new tech or something the people back home might want us to get recorded," said Jackson to Peterson. "No problem, i'll get my stuff from the other squad back over here," said Peterson back to Jackson. within the hour, the whole platoon was ready to head out. "Majors, what are your current situations?" asked Jackson into his radio headpiece.

"Major Anderson here, all good."

"Major Grant here, ready to roll."

"Major Zindel here, all ready and armed."

"Looks like all the Majors are ready, sir."

"That's good, because we are running out of... morning light. Let the other majors know to order their forces to turn on their engines, eat a granola bar, whatever. we're heading out," said Jackson, heading towards his Humvee.

* * *

_ Ever since the Great Schism has began, I have began to __truly hate Humans more and more... and what odd, powerful ships they have now... or at-least these humans on this planet seem to have much more advanced ships than the ones iv'e seen before, _thought a sangheili named Hnaf 'Redolee. remembering the UNSC's old blocky, crappy ships that blew apart when a few dozen or so plasma torpedoes hit it. "Pay attention to what you are doing, fool! you almost gave us away!" yelled Ahg' Vandich over the communicator. "How long do we have to watch these stupid humans?" asked Hnaf 'Redolee. "Until we either capture some of them, or until we have to leave. we cant risk our own capture ourselves. they have been testing the native humans that were found here, in a small settlement on the other side of the planet. the tests were a disgrace against all Sangheili, for the tests. Suddenly, three humans strayed from their group, heading their way. "Quick, activate your camouflage, i think they might have spotted us," said Ahg 'Vandich over the radio which was mute to anybody not wearing one. "Take them down, their superiors aren't watching," said 'Vandich. Suddenly, the two Elites pulled out a modified plasma pistol that was colored a lighter shade of the usual green. charging their pistols, they both shot their plasma pistols at their soon-to-be-captives.

* * *

"Whats up guys, haven't heard from either of you for months," said Hamilton Yea, ever since that mission back home on that island, you know the one with those aliens..-" said Fredrick, Hamilton's best friend. "Hey, what was that over there," Hamilton hissed. "what did you see?" said Hamilton's other friend, Jason. "I think it was one of those aliens. I'm going to check it out, make sure we don't have any hostiles trailing us," said Hamilton. As he headed towards the bushes, he suddenly noticed a large light emitting from what appeared to be an invisible gun. "Everyone get down!" yelled Hamilton, just as he dove out of the way of the plasma burst. the burst missed him, only to hit Fredrick square in the forehead causing him to fall unconscious. Then, suddenly another invisible shooter shot a fully charged blast of what appeared to be a stun plasma weapon at Jason. He dodged out of the way, like Hamilton. Both marines recovered almost instantly from the shock of the attack, and began firing back at the assailants. Suddenly realizing that the invisible aliens weren't there anymore, both ran over to the area to check were they went when suddenly, they both blacked out from getting something slammed into the backs of their skulls.

Two hours later, After searching endlessly for the three lost Marines, Jackson and the platoon gave up, so that some other platoon could take their place, and were getting close to the ancient tower that was looming ahead in the distance. "Who built those things anyways?" asked a soldier. "They don't appear to be built by the Ancients, these guys got a thing with the color blue and translucent glass floors," said the marine as he observed a destroyed entrance that was bombarded by what appeared to be a missile. "Hey Colonel Jackson Sir, i think i may have found an entrance," said the marine over the radio to Jackson. "Good, let's see if we can still open it," said the colonel over the radio. some of the platoon was ordered to continue ahead, while a squad of twenty five marines stayed with Jackson, as they attempted to gain entrance through the broken doorway. Around an hour later, Jackson heard his radio chirp to life and then heard someone say "Clear out, C4 in position!" and shortly later an explosion. _God damnit, are these idiots trying to get us killed? we've already got a dozen or so squads of aliens, covenant whatever heading our way, _thought Jackson as he looked over at his radio/heat/motion sensors, seeing countless numbers of aliens heading their way. Getting out of his Humvee, Jackson walked around the 'Forerunner' construct, looking for the door and the marines. soon, he found the door along with the marines, all sitting there eating their MRE's. "What the hell is going on here? we were ordered to wait until a squad of engineers were brought here before we attempted to open the door," said Jackson. "Now that you've alerted every covenant sentry in the next three miles of our location, we have to go in, we cant wait for backup. Next time, wait for my go before you do something drastic that might kill us all," said Jackson to the marine who set the C4. After contacting the Field HQ, the engineers were no longer needed, and the squad began to move into the interior. the other four fifths of the platoon that Jackson had ordered to search another location moved to the area were Jackson and Co. had found the entrance, and set a parameter that was armed to the teeth in Vulcan mini guns and tanks. They believed that they were going to get hit hard by a mass of Covenant forces soon thanks to the radar. Meanwhile, Jackson, Peterson, and Thompson were making their way through the complex, which apparently led to the base of the tower through a system of trams and anti gravity systems. upon entering the area's mainframe Jackson and his squad of twenty five eventually came into a dead end, with only odd shaped floating machines at either side of the room, which both appeared to lead into tunnels. "I think we have to ride these... trams, or whatever they are called. After looking at his Data-Pad that provided a live feed map, Jackson decided that the tram on the right side would be the best one to get to the tower as the other one just leads onto the other towers into the distance, far away. As the group walked up to the tram on the right, odd, high-tech looking holographic buttons suddenly appeared when they boarded. Jackson walked up to one, rubbing his chin. "Hmmm... i think these are the tram's controls " said Jackson, reaching out to touch it.

"I wouldn't start pressing things if i were you, Sir," said Peterson as the Tram suddenly flowed into action, slowly but soon speeding up as the machine gained speed. "I think we are a bit late for no touching, Said Jackson as he took a step away from the holographic console. suddenly, the whole tram was going around three hundred miles an hour. suddenly, as soon as it had started, the tram began to slow down. once the tram stopped at it's station, the whole thing jerked to a stop. If it wasn't for the gravity well that was on the tram, they all would have went flying into the abyss below. Most of the marines were extremely dizzy from the hyper-speed tram, and fell over as they stepped off of it. nobody had an idea where they were, not even Jackson. His data-pad was no longer deceiving reception from Grffith, thanks to the Marines being inside this massive, complex deep underground. Suddenly realizing they weren't alone, Jackson pulled out his RHM sensor, and checked the whole area around them for hostiles. the whole map was covered in contacts, and it wasn't the soldiers. "Everyone, keep your guard up. were' not alone down here..," said Jackson just before suddenly all the walls around the soldiers became covered in a very mustard, moldy greenish color. one of the Marines ran outwards, and fell when someone bumped into him from inside the crowd of marines. the marine was quickly surrounded by the creatures, and they all jumped into the marine at once. "Shoot, damn it!" yelled someone within the crowd of marines. suddenly, more and more of the things began to pour from the cracks in the walls, and so forth. they were out numbered, big time. "We need to get out of here!" yelled someone. looking back to find the tram, it was gone. they were doomed if they attempted to go back now. suddenly, Jackson's attention shifted from the mysterious disappearance of the tram, and back onto the Marine that was overwhelmed by the tentacled sack like creatures. He nearly lost his breakfast when he saw what he saw. in the marine's place was a monster covered in bulbous deformities. on the monster, where the head should be was a limp sack of skin and bone that was pushed to the side. the appendage that resembled a face, was deformed beyond recognition. lodged in the ex-marines chest was a soccer ball sized monster. _They must have attacked that marine and used it.. as a host, _Thought Jackson in disgust and fear. sticking out of the deformed marine's chest were several vine-like appendages with red hairs on them, waving around seemingly with a mind of their own. Suddenly, the deformed marine started to get up, releasing an inhumane screech that made Jackson put his hands to his ears in pain. Suddenly, the monster jumped into the air and tackled three or four other marines, all of them paralyzed in fear, or screaming as the monster wrapped it's appendages around one of their necks, and the wrest was history. After watching in horror, he realized he had to do something, or he would join the marine in it's undead rage. Pulling out his P90, he shot at the monster multiple times in the chest, shredding the weak skin and brittle bones to pieces. Still 'alive', if that's what you'd call it, the monster suddenly inflated into a big ball like shape, and waddled off, for whatever it was carrying was not ready yet. Jackson looked around at the other marines with him, all shooting at the pale, small creatures until half of the original 25 marines were turned into monsters. "we need to get out of here, let's go down this hallway. there seems to be some sort of elevator ahead that might get us out of here," said Jackson to what was left of his marines. Suddenly, behind them, Gunshots were being fired. turning around, Jackson saw something that startled him even more. a dozen meters behind the running group, there were ten or so of the mutated marines carrying their guns, and shooting them strait at Jackson and the other marines. After putting a few shots into the mutated monster, Jackson turned and ran to catch up with the other marines that went ahead.

Suddenly, one of the bulbous monsters jumped at Jackson seemingly attempting to latch onto him, not before the Colonel managed to pull out his Beretta pistol, and made the creature non-existent. Before more of the creatures could latch onto him and turn him into a zombie like creature, Jackson ran off to catch up, evading the wrest of the infectious creatures. Suddenly, the group of marines turned on the elevator, and it slowly began to elevate upwards. The group suddenly noticed Jackson running towards the platform, and put out a hand for Jackson to grab onto. Jackson jumped, and managed to grab hold of the person's hand, and pulled himself up and onto the platform while just barely avoiding a dozen of the creatures.

As Jackson finally got onto the platform, Peterson looked over at Jackson, suddenly stating "Looks like we are somehow right underneath the tower..."

"How could that be? we were three miles away from the tower when we entered that one destroyed doorway," said Jackson.

"looks like that tram there really shortened the numbers, then."

Suddenly, the bland blue colored walls were replaced by glass as the elevator appeared to be rising on the side of the tower on the inside of a tube. outside the glass, Jackson could see for miles. the battle outside was in full blast at this point. there were F-302 squadrons and what Hermanski called Covenant 'seraph fighters' flying all around the tower, shooting each other down. the BC-304 in the distance was barraging the tower with Railgun rounds, causing small chunks of metal and carbon to crumble off of it. on the ground below, a multitude of tanks and Ospreys could be seen both blowing up things and getting blown up. the Transport-drop ships were dropping in more marines from the ships above, along with tanks, and other useful armaments. Suddenly, the group could no longer view outside, and the elevator stopped moving upwards.

"Looks like we're here," said Ward pointing to a large hexagonal, blue door. Ward was re-assigned to Franks squad by the command ship that was currently taking Frank's position in command. "How do we get this thing open?" asked a British soldier. the person appeared to be apart of the British Royal marines, or whatever they called it. After getting a good look at the soldier's name tag that was on his uniform Jackson figured out that it was Fuller H. Ward, the new replacement for Hamilton since he went missing.

After a bit of mumbling to himself, the soldier turned around getting back to figuring out how to operate the door panel. After slamming his fist against the panels a few times, Ward mumbled angrily to himself. "Never understood all this alien rubbish..."

not questioning the soldier's opinion, Jackson continued on, along with the wrest of the soldiers, to prepare to breach the door to take out any enemies that may have been within

"Prepare to breach. in three, two one."

* * *

Hamilton awoke getting dragged down a hallway on his stomach. looking around, the marine twisted his head behind him to see his other friends behind, getting dragged as well by their own pairs of seven foot tall aliens.

After what seemed like hours of going up elevators, and getting dragged on glass-like floors, the Aliens... or Covenant, Finally pulled the three captured prisoners onto their feet. "Wake up, stupid Human!" yelled one of the aliens. When the alien found that only one of the three were awake, the alien picked up one of the two marines, and slammed his fist into his gut, probably severing a vital or two.

The marine awoke throaty yelp, looking the alien in the eyes. the other alien had already done the same to the other unconscious marine, who almost nearly snapped the soldier's spine before getting yelled at in a language that none of the marines understood. suddenly, the Alien dropped the marine and another took its place.

After a few moments, two of the aliens picked up Fredric and Jason, and carried them off through a door to the side, and into a room that both the Alien and Hamilton could watch.

_What did that one UNSC dude say these aliens were...? i think he called them... Elites? _thought Hamilton. He was beginning to tire from constantly referring to them as 'Aliens'. Suddenly, the Elite looked down at Hamilton, and grabbed him by the throat, and slammed his head into the glass window.

"You are stronger than them, and therefore, you, by the will of the prophets will be spared, But not in the way you will like," said the Elite, Laughing at Hamilton's terrified expression. "Your friends here... your friends, will not be as fortunate as you," said the Elite again, pointing through the window. Hamilton did his best to look through the glass, but it was sort of difficult to see through it because of the fact that his head was pressed against the glass sideways making it difficult to peer through.

Suddenly, Hamilton saw the Elites inside the room leave Fredric and Jason inside, dazed, holding their heads in pain from an obvious hit to the head. "Fredric, Jason. Noooo!" yelled Hamilton through the thick glass. the two barely had time to peer up at their friend, just before two vents opened up, and a dozen bulbous creatures with root like appendages jumped out and onto them, consuming them in an instant of screams of pain and agony. "No!" yelled Hamilton again, this time in a better position to watch his friends be consumed by the clusterfuck of creatures.

"Your friends where weak, and therefore perfect subjects for us to test on. Your friends are dead." In horrific anger, Hamilton twisted in the Elite's grip, and managed an uppercut into the aliens open mouth, causing it to scream in intense pain. "You bastard! your going to pay for what you did to my friends," yelled Hamilton. out of pain, the Elite let go of Hamilton to hold its mouth in pain. taking advantage of this, Hamilton picked up a sturdy beam of metal that literally just happened to be there. Using his new found weapon and anger, he swung the beam at the Elite, but this time... no dice. the Elite had managed to activate some sort of Shield in time, before the crazed marine could do anymore damage. despite the shields being on, the Inertia was still painful for the Elite. It hurts when you get slammed in the head with a beam, trust me.

The Elite yelled in rage that matched the marines, and grabbed the beam that was swinging in for a second hit. Ripping it out of the Human's hands, He grabbed the Human by the head and squeezed, causing a huge amount of pain. The Elite was careful enough not to crush the Human's skull, and dragged the Human off to another room, where a different test was going to be held.

once they both arrived at their destination, the blue door opened, and the Elite threw Hamilton into the room. Still barely conscious, Hamilton managed to make out a dozen or so other marines like him, before he passed out from the pain emitting from his skull.

* * *

Jackson and his half alive platoon of marines were positioned at the door to the door, preparing to place charges and setting up weapon turrets, as they expected a mass amount of resistance within the room beyond the door.

"Prepare to breach in Three, Two One. Breaching!" suddenly, the charges exploded causing the whole door to buckle, crack then exploded into a large fragments of metal. on the other side, there was a make-shift armory of some sort, with a few Grunts screaming and flailing their arms about. The sudden arrival of the Humans and explosions caused the small aliens to go ballistic, shooting the walls and ceiling. The Tau'ri marines threw a flash-bang and then poured into the room, caving in the skulls of the small, shield-less aliens instantly with some accuracy.

After a bit, a few Elites jumped into the room from one of the corridors on the other side of the room, but they were taken down quite quickly, mainly because of their low ranking armor, and also because of the energy shots that were Incorporated onto their rifles. The Plasma additions to the guns were originally designed for killing Kull soldiers, but were re-modified to short out shields and similar defenses.

"Looks like they weren't kidding when they said that these things were still useful," said Jackson as he looked at his rifle, where the Energy attachment was, underneath the barrel.

"Secure a parameter, make sure this place isn't rigged with bombs. After the place has been checked, contact Griff and have him beam all this shit onto one of our BC-304's," said the Colonel.

Little did they know, that there were tracking devices all over inside the stuff.

**Under Construction.**


	6. The war between the universes begins

**A.N.: **Because of the fact that the UNSC is the most populated out of the Sangheili, the Tau'ri and the Covenant Loyalists, the UNSC will end up being the main faction that will end up leading the fight against the... aah... actually, I'm going to let you figure out who's next on the list in the bag of fun and... doom. yea. this Will be a Multi crossover, since nobody has said not a single no at all about it yet. next up is... anyways, the story will still focus on the 'Tau'ri'.

**'Nuther thang: **The 'Tau'ri' soldiers are much much better trained than the UNSC, mainly because the soldiers affiliated with the space program are all (or were) spies, extremely smart scientists, high ranking Marines, Navy Seals, Russian, British, American, and even Chinese high level agents are all in the system. (Right now, i'm only going to talk about Britain and America mostly because they are really big allies, and NATO wouldn't exist mostly without them, and also because they also do almost everything militarily together)

Another thing... you know those test that the Tau'ri where doing on the wraith? you know, the ones that sort of changed them around and really *ucked them up? (mentally anyways) well, the covenant are doing something similar, except with humans. read on and you'll find out what i mean.

**Review** **answers:**RAGNAR28190; Yea, The MT class is literally brand new. It's meant to be a ship used for multiple purposes, as stated, planetary bombing, space battles, and the such. It is double in width, and tripple in length compared to the BC/AC class. Speaking of which, those ships are being mass produces as stated in the 'Tech stuff' portion of the first chapter. They are being mass produced through a trade agreement between four different primitive worlds. We give them food/cloths/ small bits of really old useless tech that is obsolete to us and we get workers that are payed minimum wage. It is also stated that the MT-218's are being built in the Oort cloud, that is all around our solar system. It is said to be rich in water and ores, perfect for mining and setting up space ship construction areas without the public eye seeing any of it. Another thing; The Staff shots are ineffective, as their rate of fire is incredibly slow. The shots travel slow as well, and it is impossible to use as stealth. Therefore, the Traditional projectile system is kicking butt once again. If anything, We'd probably use militarized lasers as they are by standard silent, and instant... but they are slow-killing, making incapacitating an enemy long, and painful. There are some Energy weapons that are used by the Tau'ri, like that Kull beam shot thing. That weapon has been modified into an energy 'Shield breaker', depleeting shields in one or two shots. (it also works as a Zat). Due to the Staff weapon's somewhat bad accuracy, It would not be a very effective Gatling gun, as most Gatling guns are incredibly fast, and require few barrels (only 6? not sure) and would need to be very fast to get ready to shoot again. this is what the Tau'ri are using in land battles with helecopters/tanks/etc: /yYQlYocoFzo

If that doesn't answer your question, I don't know what will.

**Reviews would be nice, you know with all those tips, pointers and stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 5; The war between the universes begins.

Hamilton awoke, not feeling quite right. With his inside burning from an unknown pain, he coughing a bit, he looked around on the inside of the cell full of people, looking for a way out. after looking around for a bit, he found that the people were all still unconscious, just like as he saw before he was thrown into the cell hours... or minutes ago. In wonder and fear that these people where hurt, Hamilton inspected the people within the cell. After a little bit of observation, they all seemed to have injection marks on their arms or necks.

with sudden fear, Hamilton felt around his neck and looked at his arm for an injection mark there, only to find a puncture mark, as well. the vents started making a hissing sound, as they slowly filled the room with some sort of chemical.

_Son of a bitch..._ thought Hamilton,suddenly feeling dizzy. shortly afterwords, Hamilton's knees buckled, and the marine collapsed and quickly became unconscious once again.

He awoke after what felt like minutes later, but what was actually hours. looking around, he realized he was on a metal table, with both his arms, legs and head bolted into place.

"Hey, HEY. where the hell am i? let me the fuck go, you dumb-ass fucks" yelled the Marine, as he twisted his arms and legs in attempt to get them free. After a few hours of fruitless work, what appeared to be an Elite scientist of some sort walked up to the table, cramming some sort of Styrofoam into the soldier's mouth, quieting his yells for help and vengeance for his friends.

Other people awoke to the screams, and began doing so themselves as well, yelling crazily as they attempted to free themselves. _What the hell did i do to deserve this shit?_ Thought Hamilton to himself, terrified of what was to happen next. Again, another of the aliens came up to the metal table, and injected the marine right in the forehead with a sedative. _What the fuck? do they even know whaaaaat tooooooaaaahhhhh..._ thought Hamilton as he was slowly swept unconscious by the poorly injected sedatives.

Hamilton 'awoke' in a dream with nothing around him but an empty New York City, Times square. there was nobody around, nothing there at all except himself. In the distance, a great big fog was moving fast, in his direction. Noticing the cloud, Hamilton started sprinting down one of the streets, having a feeling that getting into contact with that fog is the last thing he wants to do.

No matter how fast he ran, the fog eventually caught up... and then Hamilton tripped and fell. Suddenly, he couldn't remember anything. It was getting harder and harder for him to focus. "What's my name...? What is... it? its... Frank... Hamilton. yea, that sounds right..." "I live in New... York," he said, stressing the words as he continued his attempt to remember himself. "I was born... in... Agh.. In... Rochester." "I'm in the... Military... I was on a ship... A space ship, in fact. on a planet, i think... a desert one. I was... we where... fighting some one... some thing. It captured me, and... KILLED MY FRIENDS!" yelled Hamilton psychotically. After saying that, the fog Suddenly dispersed, and he looked down at himself. He never stopped screaming until the world around him faded away.

* * *

Jackson lead his small platoon of marines up to the next floor above the makeshift armory, and the door opened with no problem. but upon opening the door, there was a larger problem to deal with, that was much much worse than a stuck door. "It's the flood!" yelled one of the UNSC marines that were assigned into the group of twenty five marines.

"The flood?" asked Jackson over the sounds of the mutated aliens and such that were captured by the bulbous creatures.

"Yea, that's what our commanders called it back home on Ea- oh never mind... forgot that you guys aren't really from the same universe as us. well, what the flood does it it takes over different sentient beings in the galaxy, and uses the carcasses as it's form of to build up forces and strength until something called a grave mind can be built. the wrest from there is unknown to me," said the UNSC soldier.

"great. something similar to the replicators. just what we needed," said Colonel Jackson just before the doors opened, releasing a wave of un-dead, animated mutated monsters.

The flood 'infection forms', as they were called by the UNSC marine were the the least dangerous, but the most numerous. _I'd better take mental note to make sure i'm not overrun by those things..._ thought Jackson to himself, as he sent a volley of explosive rounds into the basic flood forms, causing them to explode like confetti.

"These things must be really sensitive if all it takes is for one of them to pop for a who bunch of them to end the same..." said Jackson mostly to himself.

"Blimey, these things are disgusting," said Ward as a flood form exploded right in front of him, after he shot it with his pistol. "I wouldn't let these things get too close... or else you might end up like our pals at the bottom of that elevator way down below, in that tram station thing," said Jackson to Ward,"

"Worry about yourself, stupid Yank," said Ward.

"wow, you didn't have to be like that, i was just watching out for you, man," said Jackson, stunned by the sudden back-lash.

"stop fucking bothering me, and go back to shooting," yelled Ward.

after a little bit of shooting, the room was clear of threats, and the marines were once again searching for traps, as they did in the armory a floor down. Suddenly, Jackson came across what appeared to be an advanced terminal that resembled an orb floating over a sort of panel. Jackson walked up to it, and pressed the button, unaware of the consequences.

After pressing the button, the world around the colonel turned to a grey, cloudy film, with nothing around him, not even the terminal. after a bit of floating and yelling for help, or for what was going on, a bright yellow orb appeared before Jackson, floating right up to him.

After a bit of staring at the light, Jackson suddenly heard a booming voice. "Your race has been chosen."

"Chosen for what? Did we win the lottery? no? ok, but my hopes were pretty high there for a second," said Jackson to the blob of light.

The booming voice spoke again, this time in a condescending tone. "wha- no, you did not win the 'lottery'. Your race has been chosen to take up the mantle of the galaxy, to protect it, and to preserve it."

_I thought the asguard sort of did this entrusting-the-humans-with-the-galaxy-thing a decade ago when they all died off, thanks to their genetics failing, _thought Jackson to himself.

"Who's authority decided us to earn this... 'mantle'?" asked the colonel to the floating, deep-voiced blob of doom.

"It is the authority of the Librarian, and the Forerunners," said the blob formally.

"But to earn the right to hold the mantle, Reclaimer, you must first withstand a war with four factions. them being the Cylons, the Reapers, the Covenant, and The Flood. should you fail to survive, your race will become extinct because of these faction's bitter hate of humanity. you, the Reclaimers, have been warned."

as soon as the foggy surroundings had appeared, they dispersed, leaving Jackson back into the world of the living.

looking around, he realized he was laying on the floor, and stood up, wiping off the grime that had gotten on his face when he seemed to have fallen down. "hey... guys, i think i found something really important," said Jackson over the radio.

* * *

Hamilton awoke, with his stomach's insides all over the place. looking down, he saw something that was not his own. looking down at himself, it appeared that he was looking down at the body of an Elite. before he could do anything, an elite scientist walked up to him, some how knowing that Hamilton was awake.

"personally, to tell you the truth, we really didn't want to commit these kinds of experiments on you pathetic humans. In reality, you all should have been killed, and baked. and we would have cake. but instead, in an attempt to replace our depleting numbers, we have now begun testing on compatible subjects, hence you." said the Elite as his translator began to glitch up. noticing the questioning look on Hamilton's now.. odd face, he quickly corrected himself.

"You were also supposed to forget, like the wrest of the humans. but it seems, you have some how managed to keep at least... your basic humanity, observed the alien doctor as he observed the ex-human's expressions and gestures.

Because of the ex-human's mental mind staying intact, he will have to have his brain wiped. and that requires moving him to the docking station, along with the wrest of the test subjects that are in similar condition as him. It will be risky, because the Humans are beginning to progress up the tower, and are a few levels below the docking station. in other words, they either needed to hurry, down there, or get to the top of the tower, which was now much more dangerous thanks to those damn human ship's weapons. this cannot keep happening, as they need a better RNA string that will work with these humans in a more successful manner.

the Sangheili scientist walked up to the guards in the control room, turning off his translator so that no human could understand what they were saying. "We need to move the... humans who still have their minds down to the docking station three floors down. If we don't do it now, the Humans will have reached that point by then," stated the scientist. "How have the humans become so strong so fast?" asked one guard. "I dont think these are the same Humans that we fought with... these ones are much better trained, and have these energy beams that seem to neutralize our shields in one to two shots," continued the scientist. "We better move the corpus carcere before we run out of time," he said.

Hamilton observed himself, silently with wide eyes, while the Elites were busy making noise in the background. he was beyond freaking out at this point. in fact, he puked even more on the ground in horror and pain from his new condition. looking for anything that might end his pain for himself, he searched all over his torn uniform, looking for anything sharp that might end this torture for himself. Finding nothing that he could use, he gave up as even if he found anything, his limbs were still bolted in. shifting his head over, he saw the problem was the same for the majority of the other... people. they were either dead, or a monster.

After the Elites finished their incomprehensible speech, they went up to their prisoners, and placed something that resembled handcuffs, but were still just a difficult to move his hands around in. "What are you doing with us?" asked Hamilton, his voice scrambled and deepened, not what it used to be.

"You will find out, in time," said the Scientist. Turning to the Guards, he said: "Let our commander know that we are running out of time, and we have to either relocate onto another facility, or another planet. the Human warriors have been progressing to our position and will be here soon. We need to leave or we will be captured." The Guard nodded it's head, and spoke into it's radio in a garbled, alien language.

* * *

Jackson and his platoon of UNSC and NATO soldiers where climbing up a stairs when all the sudden, a massive flash of light from outside caused the whole tower to quake, and buckle from stress. "Griffith, What the fuck was that?" asked Jackson over the radio. "I ordered the use of an Naquedah enhanced nuke on a position exactly one thousand Klicks to the North of the tower. in that area, there where two large platoons of hostiles, one was heading for the BC-304, while the other was seemingly heading your way in attempt to flank you. sound good enough for you?" asked Griff, frustrated. "I guess, but it would have been nice to know before hand that you were about to douse us in nuclear radiation," said Jackson before he went back to work, heading up to a flight deck that was a floor above.

"We got to hurry to that docking station above, that way we can keep the covenant forces from the upper levels from escaping," yelled Jackson over the sounds of the explosions thousands and thousands of feet below. Before Griffith radio'd Jackson, he got a message from the other colonels were ordering a full assault to begin on the planet immediately, in attempt to take down the main Covenant hard points after they've been bombarded by railguns from space.

all of the sudden, a large group of what the UNSC soldiers called Elites (the seven foot tall aliens) appeared from a doorway on the other side of the room. the Elites were all chained up with some sort of anti-gravity chain, and lacked armor. for some odd reason, some were even wearing Tau'ri projectile-energy resistant vests while others were wearing minimal clothing, as if it were all ripped off.

Noticing the Tau'ri and UNSC Marines, the armed elites started shooting at them while strafing off to their right, all the while dragging along the reluctantly following armor less Elites behind. from behind, another door opened, this time showing some of the Sangheili Separatists running forwards, but shooting behind themselves at... more flood.

The flood infection forms were, as they were named after, like a flood swarming down the hall way and out the opening in incomprehensible numbers.

"Shit! We need to get to that ship over there, where those.. prisoners are going! we wont survive with these numbers of Flood!" yelled Jackson over the insect-like sounds of the creatures, as they continuously poured from the chamber, consuming any of the Sangheili or marines that weren't fast enough to keep up. The Elites and the prisoners were the firsts to make it to the oddly shaped drop ship. It appeared like one of the armed Elites where working on a console next to the open hatches on the sides, but Jackson lunged at the Elite, knife and pistol ready.

Jackson slammed into the Elite, stabbing the Elite once causing it's shields to dissipate. The colonel was just about to stab again when the Elite's armor produced a small energy blade. Jackson jumped backwards a bit, aiming his pistol when the Elite lunged forwards, slamming his energy knife/blade into the pistol. the force alone caused the pistol to go flinging off of the craft, and onto the deck.

The Elite swung his blade at him again, but ended up colliding with his knife. Grunting from the strain, Jackson knew he couldn't out-match the Alien's raw strength forever. using the Elite's strength as an advantage, Jackson withdrew his knife causing the Alien's Bladed arm to go flying into a wall. Jackson stood up and stabbed the knife into the Elite's neck, watching the life fade from its eyes.

Looking around in surprise that the other two security guards had not come to protect their peer, he saw that the other Elites were actually helping him out, by tackling the armored guards and ripping them to pieces... not literally of course.

The other Marines and allied Sangheili just barely made it in-time onto the ship as it started pulling away from the deck. While the marines and other sangheili provided cover, one of the higher ranking Elites made their way over to the craft's console, and put some sort of code in causing the doors to close shut. The highly ranked Elite looked over at the Colonel in surprise at his display in tactics and strength that he displayed. "Human... Who taught you to fight like that?" asked the Elite, in wonder.

"All I am allowed to tell you is that my knowledge of combat was a part of my military training, as I am required to do my work with maximum knowledge of my weapons and efficiency. I was trained to kill with whatever I have at my disposal," said Jackson as he walked off to a corner to re-load his Rifle, and to change the battery cells of the odd shield-depleting energy shots.

Suddenly, all of the Tau'ri marine's Radios chimed to life with static as a transmission came through, stating; "This is Griffith to all teams in the tower. I would advise immediate evacuation for there has been evidence of bombs being placed in the tower's foundations by covenant soldiers. Any delay may result in death if you do not reach an open area that can be reached by our asguard Transport beams within at most seven minutes, the super-tower's structure is believed set to explode, meaning you will not make it out alive, and we cannot save you. this message will repeat until all teams have escaped the tower, or the tower has collapsed. This is Griff..." the message continued on, and an Elite spoke up, "Humans, what is going on?"

"It appears that you gu- I mean the Covenant are going to blow up the tower," said Peterson, almost fearlessly to the towering alien. Laughing at Peterson's expression of strained confidence, he stated "I do not think your fellow marines will make it if they do not make it out soon, as our bombs cannot be set longer than one minute."

"We were the only ones allowed inside the tower, except for the people in the barracks we found, and they left already," said Peterson. as Peterson finished his sentence, the tower's base buckled and collapsed in on itself. The Craft had to swerve out of the way to avoid a chunk of the tower as it collapsed, and slammed into the ground miles below.

"We need to get to the command room of this thing. If we don't, we will end up getting trapped on that covenant ship we're heading for," said Jackson, as the purple shuttle they were in headed strait for the nearby massive, purple dreadnought that floated above the surface of the planet. It was a wonder how those MT/AC/BC-304's put up such a strong fight, considering how small they were. The covenant ship's armor was almost like glass, it was no match for such highly explosive and destructive rail gun rounds once the shields were down. But the shields were a whole different thing. They were very durable, almost as strong as the fully advanced Asgard shields, which only some AC-304's and almost all active MT-218's had. They were strong, but not strong enough to withstand the Asgard beams or naquada enhanced nukes.

Suddenly, three F-302's came up next to the small ship, railguns blasting into the shields. Jackson's radio turned on, hearing Griff's voice.

"Jackson. are you inside that covenant ship? we can't beam you out, the shields keeping us from getting you out," said Griffith in a frustrated manner.

"Yea, it's me and the crew in here. we're stuck in a cargo hold. we've been trying to cut through the metal, but our plasma cutters aren't strong enough. I'd shoot it, but I don't want to risk anyone getting shot if the bullet ends up bouncing around the room," said the colonel back into the radio.

"Ok, but make sure you get the hell out of there before you reach that ship. We might not be able to save you."

"copy that," said Jackson as he got back to work, attempting to cut through the door.

Around four minutes later, the ship felt like it was picking up speed, going faster and faster.

"We need to get to the control room now, or we'l never be able to make it out of this thing," said Jackson as he slowly cut through the heat protected metal.

One of the Elites walked up behind him, pushing him out of the way as it began to shoot it with his Plasma rifle, eventually causing a large hole to melt. Jumping through the hole, Jackson immediately saw two aliens walking right in-front of him, startled with the sudden appearance of the hole and the marine, and began to run around shooting randomly. Something behind him pulled him back in by the ankles, saving his life as four shots from the alien's pistols landed in the exact spot his head was only moments ago. Looking behind him, Jackson saw an Elite that was for some reason wearing Hamilton's uniform that was shredded to bits.

"Thanks," said Jackson to the silent alien who saved his life. "But uhh.. why are you wearing my friends uniform?" he asked.

The Elite began to speak up, but soon fell silent again, with a miserable look on it's face. Shrugging off the thought that maybe the Elite was his friend Hamilton, he pulled out his pistol and peered out the hole again.

As he looked outside the hole, his radio turned on, with Griff's voice yelling through. "Jackson, we know your on that ship. if you don't get off now, you will be captured by the battle cruiser your heading for!"

That alone was enough to inspire Jackson to speed up, as the stories of prisoners to the covenant went through his mind. He didn't want to know what it was like in the stomach of an alien.

Running through the small alien ship's corridors, Jackson accidentally and recklessly left behind his squad of Tau'ri and UNSC marines, along with the small tag-a-long party of Elites. Silently wondering why they came with him and the other marines, he shrugged the question out of his head, and continued alone down towards the cockpit, or whatever controlled the ship.

Jackson half-intentionally left behind the other marines, mainly because he saw them just as unnecessary, and they would only get in his way. Jackson wasn't arrogant, it was just that he could accidentally shoot someone if they got in the way. And he quite obviously didn't want that, he hated it when he put people into danger.

Coming up to a corner, Jackson took cover as he heard some covenant grunts making quite a bit of noise in an in comprehensive language. His translators did not spare his ears from the pain of the stupidity.

peering around the corner, Jackson pulled out a silenced M4A1 with highly-armor piercing Energy based rounds, or simply HAPE. The other marines liked to call them the "happy rounds," as a joke, some what mocking the name. Anyways, back to the story, Jackson pulled out his Rifle, aiming it at the head of one of the grunts, and puleld the trigger.

The Colonel easily took out the grunts, soundlessly. Heading towards the front of the ship, he pulled out a Semtex grenade, and planted it on the door, and wired it to a detonator. Suddenly looking out the window on the side of the hallway, Jackson saw he was too late. The craft had caught up with the cruiser, and both ships were getting ready to jump into their 'FTL portals'.

Running behind cover, Jackson squeezed the clapper detonator, creating a huge hole in the wall from the grenade. The interior metal alloys were like butter compared to the hull, It had an odd resemblance to cutting a chunk of butter with a hot knife.

Climbing through the hole along with a few marines and such, the group headed for the shield core room, in attempt to shut them down for an escape via Asguard beams. As they reached the door, they were suddenly surrounded on all sides by a couple dozen Elites armed with their plasma weapons. "You will dis-arm yourselves, humans or you will die," said the Elite, in a hostile manner.

* * *

Callahan has now been in prison for a while now, with his quick court marshal and getting tossed into jail taking place only a day after the first contact with the 'Tau'ri' from the alternate reality. Life in an ONI high level prison sucked. Food tasted like tooth paste, interrogations were relentless. The ONI thought he might be a new potential insurrectionist, against the Tau'ri. This was something the UNSC could not have, as their alternate universal counterparts were much much much more advanced beyond them, despite their current date being only 2029.

Apparently, according to some archaeologist named Daniel Jackson, (**A.N. **This Jackson is not the Colonel Thomas Jackson that the story has been written about so far, in-case you were confused for some reason) The Tau'ri were given this immense power through the friendship of another race that was extremely advanced compared to them. After the Tau'ri had helped the 'Asguard' on a multitude of occasions, they were rewarded for their assistance through technological upgrades on their ships and such.

Eventually, due to genetic issues, the race committed mass suicide, as well as giving all their tech to the Tau'ri. When Callahan heard this, he was outraged. In no way was the human race at the time of 2010 or whatever ready for that sort of tech. A large amount of it was better than UNSC tech, way more advanced. the one thing was about this, that they hadn't used 99.98% of it yet, mainly because it was so highly advanced, they couldn't find a way to work with it or use it correctly.

Callahan's anger and jealousy helped him plan out his next week and a half. Durring that time, he planned to escape the prison, along with three hundred or so other prisoners who had the same opinion as he did. Planning carefully and extensively, he used a form of sign language to communicate with the other prisoners without catching suspicion from the guards.

Callahan was sitting at his table in the prison mess hall, ignoring the measly dinner sitting on a styrofoam tray. As soon as the guards began to change their posts from the mess hall, he put his hand above his hand, with his index finger, ring finger and thumb extended. slowly, the mess hall grew quiet as they saw Callahan's hand, and they all tensed up, getting ready. As soon as the first guard came to his post at the mess hall, Callahan slammed his hand onto the table, and the whole room jumped in screams of rebellion.

Anyone within ten feet of the one guard had tackled him, knocking him to the ground, beating him senselessly. Eventually someone stood up with a key in hand, running to the door, unlocking it instantly. One guard picked up the stun stick from the gaurd, and slammed it into the next door's key pad, causing it to malfunction, eventually opening. Callahan along with a small crew of other prisoners went to the armory, arming themselves with rifles, and a riot shield to defend themselves if they got cornered.

Soon, they headed to the roof, and shot four civilians who were attempting to escape on a Falcon . "This was all too easy, my friends. I pity our fallen comrades back in the prison... they would have made good soldiers.

**iv'e been proof-reading earlier chapters to improve. sorry for the lack of updates**

**THIS CHAPTER IS CURRENTLY UNDER REVIEW/EDIT. THERE WILL BE/ARE ERRORS. **


	7. External conflict

As Griffith tapped away at his computer, he observed the Colonel's situation through the marine's helmet cams, watching as they were all captured. Suddenly, the ship that Jackson was on gained speed, and within seconds crammed itself within the much much larger ship's hanger area, causing small explosions to erupt around the area on the Covenant ship. Almost as soon as the small carrier craft hit the hanger, the massive covenant ship lurched forward, creating a massive portal in front of it. The portal was very similar to the hyperspace portal that was used regularly by the inhabitants of the milky way (not including alternate universes, of course).

Griffith needed to make a choice on whether or not he should follow the ship, and fast. Looking down in his computer's registry, it showed that the Commander was currently inactive, and he could not respond to his request to go after Jackson. Making a bold move, Griffith turned on the cloak, and head strait after the covenant ship. He just couldn't live with the fact that his friend had been captured and kidnapped, only for him to watch.

Suddenly, time slowed to almost a stand still as a figure walked up beside Griffith. Slowly turning his head as if it was being restrained by some thing, he saw that the figure was a pale faced, green eyed person wearing an ordinary gray/blue two-piece business suit, and a military crew cut hairdo.

The figure spoke aloud in a raspy, yet commanding manner, as well as stressing his syllables whenever he spoke.

"You'd better decide fast on what your going to do, misssster. *voice crackling* ...Griffitttth. you have very little... Time, wouldn't you agree? What you choose next will... choose your fate, along with countless... other's... Go, Griffith, before you wake to a world of ashes and grim..." Griffith just stared blankly at the person, as ...he walked away, and exited a door. Time resuming as normal, Griff just dismissed what he saw as a hallucination, that had formed from all the stress. Shrugging off what he had just seen, he shouted "All personnel, resume to battle positions, we're going after them!"

The ship went to full speed in an instant, covering thousands of miles in seconds flat as he sped towards the shrinking portal. Barely making it inside before the portal closed, he was welcomed to a world of endless black. There was nothing around, at all, anywhere. no stars, no sun, nothing. Suddenly, the radar managed to pick up the Covenant ship, millions of miles away from their position. Since Griffith was at his engineering post, he didn't have to yell that he was turning on the phase cloak as his computer instantly sent the order across the ship to the stealth core.

"You know, you might get court marshaled for this, Griff," said one scientist who was along for the ride.

"I know full well what I might be punished with," said Griffith, typing into the computer.

"Ok, I was just making sure you had an idea..." said the scientist, walking away.

Since AC-304 was equipped with superior Asguard sub-light engines, they were easily able to catch up to the covenant ship, within minutes. For some reason, the covenant ship was moving a lot faster than it was supposed to be capable of. Suddenly, ahead of Griffith's and the covenant vessel was another one of those anomaly's, you know the big white ones with sparkles and stuff. flying through it with out any control what so ever, the covenant ship just sailed right in, like a child in a pedo's van.

Having no choice but to follow (well, were are they going to go in an endless void of space? there is literally nothing around in any direction), Griffith flew the ship through the second 'portal'.

"All teams report to their battle stations!" yelled Griffith. They would have arrested him by now since he's only a major. But the only reason why he hasn't, was because they all seemed in on the plan, understanding that this was for Colonel Jackson. They weren't just about to give him up, just like that.

Upon exiting the portal, Griff turned off the phase stealth, and shot every Asguard beam canon he had on his ship at the covenant super carrier. In alarm, the ship shot its own plasma torpedoes back at the Tau'ri Assault cruiser.

Blasting the Asguard beams continually, the super carrier's shields were no match for the continual barrage of high-rate energy beams.

Within minutes, the shields were down. Quickly beaming Jackson, the marines, and along with a whole slew of other unknown beings onto the ship, they were just about to beam away when suddenly, their attention was drawn to a massive floating device that was orbiting a planet that happened to be habitable. The device appeared to have become active, and a massive multitude of ships appeared at once around the huge hunk of metal.

Within seconds, the fleet had reached the two battling ships, and began hailing them.

Jackson, staggering back into his command chair, sat down. "Welcome back, sir. uh... it seems we have some visitors, and their hailing us," said Griffith as he handed the command back to Jackson. "Thanks for the welcoming... What a fun time we had on that ship. they had decided that they should torture us for some reason, but luckily, nobody had appeared to have given into the torturing," said the colonel quietly.

"well, that's always good. Nothing's better than starting off a good night's sleep with some torture, eh?" said a lieutenant from behind.

Looking around behind him, he only saw the back of the laughing lieutenant exit through the doorway. shaking his head in disgust, he focused back on the matters at hand.

The new ships were much more aero-dynamic than the Tau'ri vessel, and even seemed to be built more for planetary flight rather than space. There was no comparison between the covenant super-carrier and their ships, the covenant ship was massive beyond comprehension in the first place. The super carrier was already 139 times the size of the AC-304, and the AC-304 was as large as the alien's biggest ships.

Accepting the incoming hail, the person.. or creature, if you might was not what Jackson had expected. These beings were truly alien, in every way. On the other side of the screen was a blue woman with no ears, and had an odd hairdo on the back of her head. Suddenly speaking up, "Ohw era ouy, dna erehw era ouy morf? pots gnirif ta ecno!" asked the creature, with a face displaying curiosity, and slight command.

"Get me a translation, if you can. I think we just made first contact, lieutenant," said Jackson to one of the airmen on the bridge in an excited tone.

Suddenly, the super carrier stopped shooting, suddenly aware of the new arrivals... and then began charging up to fire again. With the blue presumably female alien still on screen, he realized in shock of what the covenant ship was doing. It was going to shoot them out of the sky... or space. Quickly jumping over to a desk, he grabbed a pencil and paper, and drew a crude, rushed picture of the covenant ship shooting with arrows at a AC-304, and a small fleet. Finishing the picture in seconds, he got up, and put the picture into view.

The alien studied the picture for a few seconds, then seemed to get the idea, as she took a step back in surprise. Turning around, she yelled something into the background, at some other aliens that were too far away to see correctly.

"Sir, we're getting readings from the alien vessels, though they are much much lesser than ours would produce," said Griffith.

As Griff finished his sentence, the Covenant vessel released its buildup of energy, shooting massive beams of plasma from some sort of projector. The energy went strait through the alien's ships shields, leaving them as floating space crap. The small ships had no chance attempting to withstand such a ship.

"Griffith, fire on that damn ship's energy projectors! they cant hold out for long, and now's our chance. The shields are still down from when you saved me!" said Jackson in a crazed tone.

"...yes, sir..." said Griffith in response, slowly.

The Tau'ri assault cruiser released a massive burst of AE beams (**AN: **Asgard energy beams), which tore through the weapons in no time at all. The shields were damn strong, but the armor was like glass.

"take down their bridge with the Asguard Galaxy class laser," said Jackson.

The whole ship was pushed back a bit, as the highly pressurized and ionized projectile/beam mixture exploded from one of the turrets in the side of the ship sent the projectile slamming into the Covenant vessel, the shot exploding on impact.

"Cannon re-loading!" yelled a lieutenant over the radio, the sounds of metal banging in the background prominent. Once the debris cleared enough, it was clear that it was time for the Covenant ship to attempt to retreat, as the Tau'ri ship alone was capable of putting a hole into the ship if they didn't manage to get their shields back up soon.

A few seconds after the Galaxy class laser hit the ship, the Covenant super carrier made a run for it, escaping just before Jackson could order the ship after them. Turning back to the screen, he looked to see the blue alien woman staring at a screen, wide eyed and jaw dropped. She quickly recovered, and turned back to the screen that still was transmitting. Speaking something that was incomprehensible, she quickly went over to a futuristic data-pad, and typed something into a computer. Jackson still waiting patiently to finish, sat there quietly, only observing. fifteen minutes later, there was a complex image on the screen that showed a diagram of Jackson's ship and the alien's meeting on the Tau'ri vessel... by shuttle, for some reason.

Thinking about the aliens and such, he quickly turned around to Griffith, " Hey, Griff, where are we?" asked Jackson, thinking.

Griff turned to his computer, and typed for a few minutes before turning up to Jackson again. "your not going to believe this, but..."

"But what?" asked Jackson, fearfully.

"It would appear that we're in another galaxy. We're in the Andromeda Galaxy," said Griffith.

"well, that means we're closer to earth than we would if we were in the Pegasus Galaxy," said Jackson.

"That's true..." said Griffith blandly, already bored with the conversation.

"Another astonishing thing about this Galaxy is... well, they

Returning his attention back to the new aliens, he couldn't help but wonder how they looked so humanoid. Sure, there was a major amount of diversity among the ones already seen on the screen, some looking bird/reptilian, others looking like the blue (to be presumed) female alien from earlier. then there was another bunch of aliens, looking also very reptilian, like the other group.

"Uhhh... yea, we're not going to hang around all day just to wait for a shuttle to float its way over here, only to bounce into the hull. Beam us over to their flying bricks, Griffith?" asked Jackson, as he made his way over to the armory to gather a first contact team. There was no time to make their way all the way back to the 'Milky-way', as it would take weeks, and this is probably a one time chance anyways. They had to do it now, or never as the chances of meeting again in a galaxy this big... was very very unlikely.

"No problem, Jackson. Just make sure your not kid-napped again so I wont have to save your ass. Again," replied Griffith over the mic.

"Just shut up and help get a team ready to get ported over to their ship," said Jackson back.

Finally making it to the armory to see mostly the same marines from the last battle (and the ones that had also been captured). Some Elites were also in the squad, thanks to the lack of marines on the ship.

_Hmm, five marines/aliens will do nicely, as we have just enough weapons in the armory to hold this mission..._ though Jackson, thinking of different strategies, in case the first contact didn't go particularly well.

In about five minutes, the whole team was ready, only armed with pistols and other weapons that can be concealed. "We're ready, Griffith. Beam us over."

* * *

Things weren't going to great for Hamilton, you know, being turned into an alien. The only reason he got out of why he was turned into an Elite was because they apparently were lacking soldiers, and planned on brain-washing humans into becoming just that. A life that could be created from another. In Hamilton's case, well... his mind seemed to have remained intact.

Being saved along with the other victims/marines, Elites, and normal Marines, there were even fewer issues than before, but the ones he still had were looming over him like a massive skyscraper.

Despite everything, he was beginning to figure out how to speak with his fucked up mouth, when all of the sudden, he was ordered down by one of the other Elites in some foreign language to be taken to the AC-304's barracks for another mission.

Hamilton suspected due to the major lack in soldiers, he was to join the marines/Elites to wherever they were going. The other victims of the covenant experiments have became... erratic, even psychotic, leaving him and one other to just silently sit there, and not talk. The Covenant Separatists seem to have taken in the idea that he and the other captured marines/victims were just simply overly tortured Elites.

Getting up to the armory, an Elite yelled something to him, and he again failed to understand. The Elite who yelled at Hamilton walked away for a second, and then returned with the really crappy armor. Fifteen minutes later, Hamilton was armed and stuff, all ready to shoot things to death, not that he felt quite as ready as he wanted to be.

Suddenly, Jackson got up from his seat in the small armory, and started to brief everyone on the mission ahead. They were meeting some new aliens, and if they failed, they left and never came back. If things went well, then, they would have a lot more friends.

Within seconds after Colonel Jackson finished briefing the team, everybody was beamed over to the new Alien ships.

The aliens at first seemed very surprised by the fact that the Tau'ri had just teleported into their ship, and raised their odd weapons out of instinct.

One alien walked past, saying something that caused all the aliens to lower their weapons. Jackson walked forward slowly, and pointed to his chest, saying, "Thomas Jackson."

At first the alien was surprised, not understanding. but soon she followed suit, pointing to her chest, saying "Acrila S'tum." After she said her name, She put both of her hands out in a gesture. The Colonel seemed surprised at first, but quickly dismissed it, and walked over to the alien, taking her hands. Suddenly, the alien shouted: "Ytinrete ecarbme!" following with the alien's eyes turning jet black.

Stunned, all of the marines, along with some of the Elites hoisted their guns as the aliens. The aliens, though simply did nothing, except frown on the group.

Still keeping their guns at the ready in case trouble did truly show itself, they just waited for Jackson and the alien to finish doing their thing.

Hamilton was extremely surprised, this sudden ability of the alien, or maybe aliens was completely random, and took the Elites and marines by surprise.

* * *

Jackson awoke on a white plain of nothing...ness. The sky was white, the 'ground' was white, everything was white, except for the very distant horizon that appeared as a grey line, far far away. Sitting there, Jackson was beginning to get bored, waiting for the torture to begin. Usually, when he wakes up in the unrealistic realm of the twilight zone, he was either in something he heard was called a 'lucid dream', or was about to be tortured to death, only to be re-incarnated by the Lucian alliance, or the Goa'uld. he had five or so of these experiences under his belt, after a series of ship failures and being ditched by his previous teams. Ahhh, the fun times.

As if his questions were answered, the blue alien appeared right in front of him, as surprised as he was. "Why can't I get into your mind? Your mind seems stronger than the average one..." said the alien as it trailed off in thought.

Surprised at the alien's sudden capability to speak English, he asked "How can I understand you? and why aren't you torturing me yet? most of the time, they'd start by pointing their little gold finger-hand-abobs at me, and begin ordering me to follow their command."

Laughing, the alien figured that (to her perspective) this alien must have had some sort of mental interrogation before this, at an unknown level. "I'm not here to torture you, I'm here to teach you galactic basic, the galaxy's most common language."

"Teach me? won't that take me months, even years to learn this?"

"Not by the way I'm teaching you it."

"then... let's begin? as long as this doesn't take forever and a half... I'd rather be back before dinner, you know. I heard they're serving fried chicken," said Jackson as he thought longingly for dinner. He liked the Fried chicken that the _Stretegus _served, except for the occasional freezer burn.

"Anyways... My race is called Humans, or mankind. We live on a place called earth, in another galaxy far far away.

"Alright, if you wish..." said Acrila as she inserted the memories that will allow Jackson to speak Galactic basic.

_Your mental strength is strong, but not strong enough..._ Thought Acrila as she managed to gain access to all of Jackson's thoughts and memories. Soon, her work was done and she was just finishing scanning through his thoughts and such.

What she saw was unbelievable... The ability to jump to whole galaxies sounded impossible, let alone the ability to run without the need for Element Zero.

She was just about to look at a memory about some blue beam but suddenly, she re-appeared in front of the Human with its odd gun in hands.

"You were looking through something classified, and now I know you can't be trusted in here," said Jackson just before he shot her with out warning. The effect of her getting shot in the sub conscious caused her to get sent flying backwards onto the ground, in the real world. Both awoke, pointing their guns.

"She tried to commit espionage!" yelled Jackson to his teammates.

"What should we do, then?" asked Griff over the radio.

"We're going to have to take her with us, there's no telling about what these aliens can do with what they saw."

Since the aliens had yet to understand English he was still free to talk aloud.

Walking right in front of one of the reptilian alien's face, he told his squad "If they just committed espionage, then they just committed an act of war. therefore, shoot the bastards, except for the blue one here. She's coming with us," said Jackson. Jackson walked over to the blue alien, grabbing it by the head and beamed back to the _Stretegus_. The squad he left behind made quick work with their energy equipped bullet weapondry.

"Sir, it appears that their ships are invulnerable, or protected from projectiles, but it appears that energy weapons just by-pass them completely," said Griffith to Jackson as he was putting the plastic cuffs on the squirming alien's wrists. "That's pretty interesting... could be useful. I want you to assign a team of scientists to study this... alien here. Get as much information on her 'shielding,' Home world security and command will want this stuff immediately," said Jackson.

The small alien ship began firing at the S_tretegus, _shooting what appeared to be hyper-sonic bullets. What they lacked in amount was made up in speed, as their railguns occasionally puttered against the shields.

"Fire the asguard beam once Ward and the squad have made it back, we don't want to kill them," said Jackson, preparing the weapons.

A large blob of very light blue appeared on the bridge, the squad of 'Elites' and humans with it. "Fire on those ships," said the Colonel.

The ship maneuvered behind the aliens, blowing three or four to hell in only a few shots, before they could even react. Some of the smaller ships that were dubbed Frigates attempted to keep up, but the Tau'ri ship was always one step ahead, the alien's 'super-fast' railguns doing minimal damage to shields.

"Can you hack into their network? these idiots seem to have left their back doors wide open," Said Jackson to Griff, who agreed instantly. The one thing Griffith loved most about being the ship's engineer/technician/whatever that needed fixing/driving was the fact that he could hack. He loved programming, as it was his top favorite thing since he was a kid of thirteen. He got to work right away, by shutting down the 'A.I.'s ability to sense activity in the network, and began downloading everything into the Tau'ri fleet network, Fleetcom.

"Let me know what you find that could be use of us. These newer crystal computers should be able to download the network in less than a minute. After it's done, I'm going to give these fuckers a direct message or two," said Jackson as he walked over to the alien, continuing his chat with the alien. Based on what they saw so far, what idiot would even decide to risk attacking them? these... things were either stupid to no end or just ignorant.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" yelled the Taurian commander Sagran Irin, as a tenth of his defense fleet was obliterated in seconds. "Commander, it appears to be an energy weapon of some sort, along with some suppressive railgun fire coming from their turrets," said his assistant, Iraug. "How can those yellow bits be railguns? they are firing way too fast to be any sort of effective form that uses Ezo," said Sagran.

"It appears that they do not use Ezo," said the ships VI, Frag.

"then what in god's name do they use?"

"It seems they use hyper level power equipment that is capable of producing too much for me to calculate," said the VI softly, as another ship exploded nearby, causing the windows to flash in a brilliant white for a moment.

"It would also seem that there is no way to deflect their weapons as of now, with out much, much much more costly tech," finished the VI.

"We are heavily out-matched, we need to retreat!" yelled Sagran, ordering his FTL to be spooled up, and ready. But before he could do that, Iraug shouted out;

"their hailing us!"

The omni screen chirped to life, displaying a young, but battle hardened face. "Your Asari friend here attempted to commit espionage on a multitude of highly top secret subjects when she... did her brain thing with me," said the face on the screen.

"Since we did not really get to properly introduce ourselves, then we shale start here. My name, Is Colonel Jackson of the earth, or Tau'ri starship the USS _Stretegus. _Acrila S'tum here, has by our laws committed a very serious crime, and by military protocol I am required to capture her, and terminate her allies. In other words, we have to commit war on you and your fellow friends. Until a treaty is made, all I can say, is.. goodbye," said Colonel Jackson before the screen exploded into flames, from what appeared to be a virus.

Iraug looked over at his commander, Who suddenly jumped up, yelling "JUST GET US OUT OF HERE!"

The ship sped up, and blasted its afterburners to escape to the garden world, and its relay.

Within hours, Commander Irin had managed to jump all the way back to the citadel, (mostly because they were already fairly close, and also because their ship was a frigate, the fastest kind of ship in any fleet)and had reached citadel space. Contacting the citadel immediately, Irin warned the council of the incoming devastation, they were under attack by a race that was as almost, if not, as strong as the reapers. How did they know this? The reapers' only recorded statistics were held in a collection of data that was created by the Protheans.

They had yet to crack the 'Human's' odd kinetic barriers, while the Asari and Taurians just blew up whenever they were shot by that Human dreadnought, assuming it was a dreadnought.

With out warning, the space around the citadel fluctuated, twisting and even tearing the space around itself, creating a massive, black and purple hole to appear. With the appearance of the hole was something that caused every living being on the citadel to shake and tremor in fear. Some screamed, some ran, others just froze, not doing anything but staring. The ship that had appeared was the biggest starcraft ever seen by any citadel race. When the ship had completely exited its portal, the ship just sat there, aiming its guns at every single ship in the area. The weapons? They had plasma and laser weapons bigger than their frigates. Their shields? no GARDIAN laser defence could even break the shields, surprising the council and every other race lucky enough to be on the citadel at this time.

Along with the massive purple glossy ship followed a much much much much smaller starcraft, armed with weapons that produced thousands of times stronger energy, despite the size of the weapons. The events that occurred next would be the ones that all who had been there would remember for a life time.

**This chapter is riddled with issues... still fixing it... Proof of Tau'ri bad-ass-ness: ** watch?v=KbbkgcNCNqM

* * *

**/A.N.: **_The AGCL (Asguard Galaxy class laser (Wiki link)() wiki/Galaxy-class_laser () is a laser developed by the Asguard and was presumably given to the Tau'ri along with the other stuff in their goodbye present when they committed mass suicide. The equivalent to the USAF MAC cannon, whatever. The only difference is that it isn't shot through a long ass tube, it is shot through massive anti matter and pressure build-ups. This allows for pin-point aiming, rather than having to turn the whole god damn ship just to shoot it, like the UNSC has to do for their MAC cannons. Also, The USAF is so highly advanced for a reason. Despite the tech, the Tau'ri really seriously lack man-power, unlike the UNSC which has millions, if not billions of marines/ships committed to their cause. _

_**The Tau'ri are very strong also, because they will be up against many many more enemies, along with... well, you'll find out soon enough.**_

_**ALSO: This story is written, as if SGU never existed. It was a crappy show, and also I didn't know whether or not they actually went to the Andromeda Galaxy, along with a bunch of other stuff I missed because I stopped after the first twenty episodes. I'm attempting to re-watch the series over. So far, all I've seen is a bunch of marines having sex in a closet. fun stuff. **_


	8. Who needs heroes

Who needs heroes?

* * *

**"I do not know with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones."**

_Albert Einstein_

As the two strongest classes of ships of the known universe converged, the Covenant ship was the first to pull the punch, shooting its energy projectors. The Tau'ri ship managed to escape the beam's path, pulling off barrel rolls. It was odd seeing such a ship do such actions, but anything goes when it comes to space.

As the Tau'ri ship pulled a micro warp, it jumped behind the damaged super carrier, shooting all of the ship's Railguns, Asguard beams, and IV/V/VI/and even VII nukes were sent into the covenant ship, sending its shields down to zero in seconds flat. Desperate to defend itself, the ship sent everything it had at the tiny AC-304, shooting its energy projectors, plasma torpedoes, pulse turret shots, and fighters at the ship.

"Send out the F-302's!" yelled Jackson, as sparks exploded and fires flared across the command bridge.

"And don't let up on that firing!" he continued.

At that moment, the shields on the covenant ship finally ruptured, exposing the glass-like armor on the ship, allowing for the true havoc to begin.

"Sir, our ammo capacity is down by sixty percent, and the Asguard beams will need to cool down in the next four minutes or so," said Griffith.

"We won't need to worry about the next three minutes, this one is all will need," growled Jackson.

The Engines took a direct hit from an Asguard beam, causing it to explode into shrapnel and dust. Another beam pierced straight through the portion that connected the 'hook like front' to the back portion, causing the ship to twist an bend.

"Sending a time/space distortion field," said Griffith casually.

The AC-304 sent up a distortion field right at the stretch between the two portions of the massive ship, and took advantage of the twisting and such by just causing the ship to tear itself apart. The ship, at this point was going haywire. The time distortion fields were just about melting the alloys, and the super structure was collapsing all over the ship.

"Man, I feel really bad for those guys... Let's beam a few of them on here, shale we? I don't like the idea of just completely obliterating a ship that is one hundred times our size, and leaving the crew to just die," said Jackson.

"Uh... I'll just beam them into cells for now, until we can find out what we can do with them," said Griffith.

"Good enough for me," mumbled Jackson as he walked over to the bathroom.

"Colonel? Were are you going?" asked one of the other crew members.

"Can I ever have a chance to go take a piss? It would appear not!" yelled Jackson in a hoarse voice.

The crewmate backed off a bit, hands in the air in a defensive manner.

* * *

"No human ship should capable of being this god damn strong!" yelled the commander over the sounds of sirens wailing, fires, and other sangheili coughing.

With his command crew still sitting there, not responding, he continued; "We've lost the engines, the launch bay, and the ship is about to split in half, causing us to loose billions if that vehicle bay goes down with it," finished the captain. "When will the FTL drive be active again?" he said, pressing the holographic buttons with his weird hands.

"The FTL drive is going Haywire! We will all be dead either way, from either the plasma reactor, or the unstable FTL drive!" yelled a grunt.

"Captain, it would appear that they have been trying to protect that ring like structure. Then again, maybe they aren't," finished one of his command crew-mates, with a low whine that could be heard in his voice. That whine sounded more like a squeal than a whine, and it was the squeal. of doom. muha-

Another explosion caused the whole deck to shake, and the screeching of metal was quite prominent.

"Captain, we need to move to the other side of the ship, the reactor over here is about to rupture and go critical!"

With that, all twenty of the Elite crewmates abandoned their positions, and headed for the auxiliary command bay that was at the opposite side of the 29 kilometer sized ship. Nice time for a walk, right? I mean, what's better than taking a nice stroll inside a massive space ship while it explodes?

"With this ship going down, that sangheili 'Warrior' project is going to be very important for the covenant's survival since the Brutes defected after they dropped a nuke on themselves," said the captain.

"Whats the 'Warrior' project?" asked a crewmate, panting to keep up with their captain.

"The project was made to convert other life forms into... sangheili. It's not ethical at all, and it is highly illegal (well, it was) by the covenant. Not only that, but it is seen as a disgrace to our people. No human or any other alien in the covenant should ever be made to become a part of our godly race," said the captain arrogantly.

_I'm not even going to start talking about the flood genetics reprogramming project... We can't risk that getting out even to the public, _Thought the captain.

"When do we reach the transport syste-" said one of the crewmates turned into a white flash of light.

"By the gods... What just happened?" yelled the captain in exclamation. With that, the crewmates all turned into a white light, being transported across the many miles of space. Just before that section exploded into billions of chunks of crappy metals and obsolete equipment. Someone had appeared to have made to the auxiliary command bridge, as the ship was attempting to jump back to the Milky way. With a broken FTL drive.

An explosion shook the whole ship, setting the slipspace core into critical, but it fired anyways. The Portal encompassed the whole citadel, and most of the carrier. The AC-304 was attempting to make a break for it, blasting its sub-light engines at full strength. The Tau'ri ship, however, was not fast enough. the a whole 25 kilometer radius was absorbed by the portal, sucking everything in.

The Elites re-appeared in a cell on the AC-304, leaving them somewhat cramped in the tight space of the cell.

"god damnit," said the Elite Captain.

* * *

Screams rang throughout the citadel as civilians and soldiers alike ran up and down through the streets and buildings, chunks of ship slamming into the strips of the citadel. Explosions rang out, killing hundreds.

The Emergency fleets of ships arrived too late, as the whole fleet ended up joining the citadel, the AC-304, and the mass relay in the portal. One ship did escape just in time, though. The ship carried the indoctrinated turian just out of the portal's range, keeping it from getting sucked in. The explosions looked cool, he had no idea what was going on, and he thought the Citadel was destroyed. So, he just started laughing manically, as if this was his idea all along. Damn cliches.

He had managed to send the signal to the reapers, preparing them for action. If the citadel was destroyed... The Turian stopped laughing, and thought about things for a bit. At this point, if he lost the citadel, it would be better if he killed himself rather than let himself become fully indoctrinated.

So, he flew his ship right into the portal just before it collapsed.

* * *

Things were pretty fucked up back on the AC-304. The ship was within the Citadel's artificial atmosphere, so they could hear everything that was happening on the station.

They were floating through the void of endless space, Aliens, Elites and Humans flying around the remains of the Super carrier and the Citadel in their ships. Everyone was too scared to do anything, as they were terrified that the endless void that surrounded them in all angles of space would swallow them all whole.

Then, without warning, the "sky" around them lit up, worlds flashing before their eyes. Planets from other universes, ships of alien design and otherworldly architecture appeared, then disappeared too fast for them to react. Then, as suddenly as it had started, it had stopped. The darkness around the ships, and the station dispersed back into normal space, leaving the citadel and said ships at the very edge of the Milkyway galaxy.

It was an amazing view, seeing the galaxy so far away. This sudden change of scenery startled everyone for a second, and the radio frequencies all went silent, for the most part.

Eventually, things calmed down to the point where the citadel began to make contact with the AC-304.

"What is this madness!" yelled Jackson yelled to himself, watching the recordings of what happened in the past day. Despite the fact that he was

* * *

**STILL BEING EDITED, IDEAS REQUESTED.**

**I'm still here. I just took a very... long break from this. Sorry about that. I'll repay you for your problems with a cookie. Enjoy.**

I also noticed how this story has sort of turned into a 'shoot'em up' sort of story. There is almost no sort of creativity in this at all, and that was one of the reasons why I stopped working on this for a while. Despite how hard core the battle scenes are, there seems to be no plot what so ever to this yet. And now, I have to deal with the First contact between the citadel dudes and the Tau'ri. Trust me, this will suck after such a battle scene. By the way, it will be hard for me to add them as an effective force in this story, as all it takes is a good ship with shields and energy weapons to take down more than a few dozen. It doesn't help that the Stargate factions have weapons with the force of Gegatons of power (per nuke/ railgun/ staffweapon cannon).

Let's not even talk about the Super carrier, that battle was a serious stretch for even Stargate to win. Just look the thing up on the Halo wiki, those things could compare to planets in size. That whole thing was a serious stretch on my end, so... yea. I'll try to keep working on this story more.


	9. Hey, Reader You

**Attention... and stuff. I gert some news. It's ok news, not bad news. or good news... forget it.**

**UPDATE: (7/18/13)**

I took too long in working on this story. Also, the creativity is so low in this story, it's almost non-existent. Another thing, you really can't take this story seriously at all. First, the tau'ri find a bunch of tanks in a crashed ship. (they don't and probably never will carry that stuff.) Second, they shoot through a whole ship, blowing a hole into the side of the ship via tanks. Third, every troop (covy, tauri or even UNSC) manage to get away from the desert planet in little to no time at all. No biggy. Third, the Tau'ri manage to take down a whole Covy supercarrier single handedly, with just one ship, and probably no ammo (they had just been in a space battle a little while before the battle). I really want to re-write this story, but I lost all the documents (except for the last chapter) for this story. I also had gained a lot more experience with writing in the mean time, and I want to re-write this pile of steaming dog schnitzel. But, I cannot. No Beta to help, and this would take waaaaaaay too much time to fix up. (five thousand words per chapter, and 8 chapters. 50,000 words isn't fun, when you have very little personal time. For all those raging people out there, trust me. I understand your anger at how much of a joke this story is, and I want to fix it. Also, this story seems too much work for a lot of existing Betas out there, as a lot of the early story is filled with errors (As stated, I have improved some what). Not to mention the gratuitous battles that riddle the 'plot'.

To deal with the fact I have lost my documents, and a lot of hope for this story, I will hold a poll in my profile (or wherever they go when you set them up).

The options will be:

**1: Stop doing this story/abrupt ending to plot, not actual ending. Story will be discontinued.**

**2: Re-make the story via new design and maybe with Beta help.**

**3: continue with this current story.**

The poll will be held shortly after this story, and if it cannot be found, then it has either concluded, or I had not put it up yet. Thanks for the help, and I hope we can find a way to solve this stupid issue.


End file.
